


גייל

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: F/M, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Charly Weasley/OFC
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	גייל

בתחילת דצמבר היא יוצאת לערוך קניות לחג בסמטת דיאגון. מצוידת בגלימה חורפית, מפלסת גייל את דרכה בין החנויות המקושטות לכבוד החג. הוגסמיד הלבנה מימי הוגוורטס נדמית לה כזיכרון לכוד בכדור זכוכית: מושבת אסקימואים קטנה מסרטי ילדותה, מוארת בפיוניות. היא נושמת את האוויר הקר של לונדון ונזכרת באדי, פורש את ידיו לצדדים ונופל על השלג הרך לצידה.

"קדימה, גייל! אל תהיי כבדה," אומר אדי בשעשוע, מושך אותה לחיקו ומפיל את שניהם לאדמה הקפואה.

"אתה אידיוט," צורחת גייל באימה, מרחיקה את הצעיף הצהוב-שחור שלה מהשלג, אך לחינם. "אנחנו נהיה חולים!"

"אני כבר חולה," הוא משיב בשעשוע ומסיר את צעיפו הכחול. הוא כורך אותו סביב צווארה של גייל, בנוסף לזה שהיא כבר לובשת.

היא מזעיפה פנים. "אידיוט."

"אידיוט שמאוהב בך לגמרי." אדי נישק את קצה אפה. עיניו החומות נצצו ככוכבים אל מול אלו שלה. "אני אתחתן איתך יום אחד, הווארדס," לחש באוזנה באחד מערבי הקיץ החמימים, "אני מבטיח."

גייל מנערת את הזיכרונות הכואבים ובוחרת מתנות חג למשפחה ולחברים. לרגע, נופלות עיניה על שעון יד שגורם לה לחשוב על צ'ארלי וויזלי. היא אומדת את משקלו, את מגע החפץ הקריר תחת כף ידה הפתוחה, ואז מחזירה אותו למדף. לא מקצועי בעליל, היא מזכירה לעצמה.

וויזלי הוא כולו אש וגיצים, חי ומוחשי וניצב ממש מולה. הוא אינו אדי בעל עור של קרח, והזמן שלו לא קצוב. גייל נאחזת בטבעת הזהב הדקיקה המשתלשלת מקצה השרשרת שהיא עונדת מאז גיל שש. על אצבעה הימנית מרגישה הטבעת כבדה מנשוא. יש דברים שאין טעם להילחם בהם.

דבר לא יחזיר לה את אדי, היא יודעת זאת, והכאב מתרכך עם הזמן, נמזג לאפיקים אחרים - נעשה מוכוון-מטרה. כשהייתה בת תשע-עשרה ורק התבשרה שאדי מת, חשבה שסוף העולם הגיע (מה היו שורות השיר המוגלגי ההוא? מדוע ממשיכה השמש לזרוח והציפורים לשיר, כלום אינם יודעים שזה סוף העולם...). אבא – שלמד במרוצת השנים להיות גם אמא – חיבק אותה, ודיני ואנאבל החזיקו את ידיה, ובסוף... בסוף נגמר החורף והעגורים שוב הקימו קן סביב הארובה.

שעות מספר לאחר מכן, היא רוכנת מול האח במשרדה, מסכמת עניינים אחרונים לפני היציאה מהבית.

"חג מולד שמח," היא אומרת בהיסוס כשפנים בקתתו הקטנה של צ'ארלי וויזלי מתממשת לנגד עיניה. היא ממעטת ליצור קשר עם הפציינטים שלה בבתיהם, אולם גייל, כמו צ'ארלי וויזלי, היא תושבת קבע בעולם הקסמים (פירושו של דבר שאיננה מחזיקה טלפון). כיוון שוויזלי גר מרחק חצי יבשת ממנה, פשוט אין די בינשוף.

חצי שנה חלפה מאז נפגשה עם אלכס לאחרונה – ימים ספורים לפני שהחל את חוק לימודיו בהוגוורטס. גייל שמחה להודיע לצ'ארלי שהילד בסדר, עד כמה שאפשר להיות בסדר, והזמן יחלוף. מאז, עמדו היא וצ'ארלי בקשר ינשופים, עם שיחת פלו אחת לחודשיים-שלושה. ינשוף שהתקבל בינשופיית המחלקה הפסיכו-מאגית של הקדוש מנגו ימים מספר לפני כן הודיע כי בכוונתם של צ'ארלי ואלכס להגיע לאנגליה לחג המולד. האם רצוי שיתאמו פגישת מעקב?

"מר וויזלי?"

"חג מולד שמח," פניו של צ'ארלי – נעימים ומלאי חיות – הופיעו באח.

"אתם מגיעים לאנגליה, אני מבינה."

"עם מפתח מעבר. אני מקווה שיהיה בסדר, אלכס לא אוהב את זה במיוחד."

"אין סיבה לדאוג - עשיתם את זה משך שנים. רק תזכיר לו לא לעזוב את המפתח."

הוא מחייך. "ומה איתך?" הוא שואל, "מה את מתכננת לחג המולד?"

"אני?"

"כן, מיס הווארדס, את."

"רק אני והאחיות שלי, כרגיל. הרבה אוכל, עוגות וזמן משפחתי." קול קטן בראשה כבר מדמה את הדודה אגאתה שואלת "מתי תתחתני כבר, אביגיל, חומד?"

"נשמע מצוין," הוא אומר בחיוך רחב. היא מוכנה להישבע שהוא יודע כי הוא גורם לה להסמיק, "גייל," הוא פותח, "חשבתי שאולי אחרי חג המולד נוכל לצאת לארוחת ערב, את ואני..."

צ'ארלי וויזלי אינו גבר שמהסס. חוסר הוודאות הקל שמשתקף בקולו לא מונע ממנו להישמע נינוח. "אלכס בדיוק יחזור הוגוורטס, אז זה יהיה-"

"אממ... מר וויזלי...."

הוא מזיז קלות את ראשו (מנהג שאלכס מחקה מאז גיל שבע) ומשתדל להישאר מחויך. "אני מבין."

"זה פשוט... לא מקצועי. אלכס הוא פציינט," היא מזכירה, אף כי השימוש במילה פציינט מעצבנת אותה. אלכס הוא לא ערמת דפים ובקבוקים מסווגים על המדף שלה, מקרה אחד מתוך עשרות. אלכס שונה בדרכים שגייל לא מנסה להסביר מחשש להציב לעצמה רגליים.

"את כמו... דודה גייל. הרבה יותר חשובה מהדודים האמיתיים שלי," הוא חיבק את מותניה לפני שעלה על ההוגוורטס אקספרס. היא חיבקה אותו בחזרה ורצתה להגיד שהוא הרבה יותר אחיין מכל האחיינים שיש לה, אבל לא היו לה אחיינים בכלל.

"כן, נכון..." אומר צ'ארלי, ממהר להתאושש מהדחייה העדינה. "לא נורא, אם כך."

"בנוגע לאלכס," היא מחטטת בתיק הצד שלה, "זה בשבילו. הינשוף היחיד שהצלחתי להשכיר החליט שהוא מתפגר אתמול בלילה."

"את יכולה לקבל החזר כספי," צ'ארלי מחייך.

"כמובן. בכל מקרה, תמסור לו את אהבתי."

"ברור."

"חג מולד שמח, גייל."

"להתראות, מר וויזלי."

~

שלוש שנים לאחר מכן היא צועדת במסדרונות הוגוורטס. תלמידים מתלחששים סביבה שעה שלא פחות ממנהלת בית-הספר, מי שבימים עברו נזפה בגייל בת השבע-עשרה כי עליה להתרכז בקסם שינוי הצורה שלה, מלווה אותה כמעין שומרת ראש.

"איפה צ'ארלי?"

"במרפאה. סגרנו אותה למבקרים."

"ואלכס?"

"ניסינו יותר מחמישה שיקויי הרגעה, הוא לא מוכן לקחת אותם וכשניסינו בכוח כלום לא עזר."

היא מהנהנת בחדות. כמה מסדרונות לאחר מכן היא שומעת את צ'ארלי השואג. הוא מאיים לתבוע אותם, כל אחד ואחד מהם. נציגי מחלקת הרווחה של משרד הקסמים מקדמים את פניה אך היא משחררת אותם, שולחת אותם להודיע לצ'ארלי שהיא נמצאת בטירה. "שיפסיק לצעוק, הוא יפחיד את אלכס."

"השתקנו את החדר. אנחנו יודעים לעשות את העבודה שלנו, מיס-"

"-לא כמו שצריך אם שלחתם בוגארט לכתה שיש בה מטופל פסיכומאגי. אחד שמופיע אצלכם ברשימות, לא פחות. שנים של טיפול, מרלין..."

הם לא יהיו נחוצים פה עוד. היא צריכה לראות את אלכס, אבל לפני זה היא צריכה לדבר עם המורה. פרופסור שאקלבולט ממתין לה במשרד המנהלת. הוא מנסה להסביר במילים, עדיין חיוור ומודאג.

"זה היה בוגארט," הוא מדווח. מאחורי המסכה המקצועית, גייל יכולה לראות את ההילאי בדימוס, מנסה לנתח משימה שנכשלה. "זה לא היה אמור לקרות. כיתה מלאה. מורה. אני-"

"-פרופסור," היא קוטעת אותו, "מה הוא ראה?"

"בהתחלה חשבנו שהוא פשוט קלאוסטרופובי. הוא נעמד לפני הבוגארט ואז הופיע קיר. אחרי כמה שניות התחלנו לשמוע צרחות. אלו לא היו הצרחות שלו. ואז הבנו מה קורה... ניסיתי לשבור את הקיר אבל הוא רק התחזק משנייה לשנייה כי הילד בפנים, את מבינה, הוא לא היה יכול... מיס פוטר התחילה לדפוק על הקיר, ניסתה לדבר אליו. הוא לא ענה והצרחות רק התחזקו, אז הוצאתי את הילדים מהכיתה... קראנו לנציגי משרד הקסמים. השושואיסטים הגיעו כדי לפרוץ את זה."

גייל מחווירה. "כמה זמן הוא היה בפנים?"

"שעה- שעה וחצי..."

היא אפילו לא יכולה לדמיין. החרדה צפה ומתרוממת בתוכה כמו נחשול ענק. גייל שולפת את שרביטה ומצמידה אותו לרקתו של הגבר המבוגר. חוט כסף דק נמתח מראשו, אך נקטע באמצע. גייל נאנחת בתסכול. טראומטי מדי.

"יש מישהו אחר?"

"הזיכרון של מיס פוטר," אומרת מקגונגל. "היא סירבה לעזוב, נשארה שם גם עם השושואיסטים, עד שטדי לופין הוציא אותה בכוח." והיא שולפת בקבוק קטן מכיסה ומושיטה אותו לגייל. "הצלחנו להוציא את זה ממנה אחרי שלושה ניסיונות. היא מבועתת לחלוטין, פופי נתנה לה שיקוי הרגעה."

"איפה יש הגיגית?"

מקגונגל מפנה אותה אל הגיגית שניצבת על הדום סמוך וגייל צוללת פנימה.

זו שעת צהריים. תלמידה מתולתלת בדיוק מצייצת בפחד אל מול נחש קוברה ענקי. אלכס, מחויך, ניצב לצידה של לילי פוטר.

"את תהיי בסדר, לילי?" הוא שואל, מעביר משקל מרגל אחת לשנייה.

הנערה מחייכת אליו. "ברור. רוצה שאני אהיה ראשונה?"

הוא מתלבט. חוסר בטחון. לילי פוטר אומדת על כך.

"אני פשוט רוצה להיות קודם," היא מושכת כתפיים. הוא מוותר, ונראה שהוקל לו. לילי פוטר מחייכת ומתמודדת עם הבוגארט שלה (אנשים שגייל מזהה כבני משפחתה של הילדה שקועים בענייניהם מכדי להתייחס אליה. היא זועקת "רידיקולוס!", צופה בהם מועדים בצורה משעשעת והם מסתובבים להביט בה ומחייכים. היא צוחקת, והבוגארט נעלם), ואז מגיע תורו של אלכס. "אתה תהיה נהדר," היא מחייכת אליו בעידוד. הוא צועד קדימה, מהסס. כלום לא קורה, ואז, משום מקום, רצפת האבן משתנה, מטפסת מעלה-מעלה ומסתירה את אלכס מעיני הילדים. משתררת דממה.

"אלכס קלאוסטרופובי?" אחת מחברותיה של לילי שואלת. הילדה לא יודעת לענות לה. המורה מרגיע אותם ואומר שבוודאי זהו המקרה. לילי פוטר לא נראית מרוצה.

כן, מהנהנת גייל אל עצמה, אלכס קלאוסטרופובי. ואז מתחילות הצרחות. לילי נבהלת, גייל מרגישה את זה בכל אחד מהסיבים המרכיבים את הזיכרון בו היא נמצאת, את הקור החודר לתוך האוויר המדומה.

גייל מפספסת כמה פעימות כשהיא מזהה את הצלילים. מעבר לקיר תוכל לראות את דראקו מאלפוי במו עיניה, צורח לנגד עיניו של בן השש, את הדם שלו ניתז לכל עבר. ואז הצרחות מתערבבות בקול של אישה.

"לא- לא! בבקשה!" היא מתחננת וצעקותיו של דראקו מאלפוי מתרוממות ומאפילות על זעקותיה. לילי פוטר מחווירה. "תוציא אותו," היא דורשת בקול רועד. הילדים מבועתים וגייל נוטשת אותה ונעמדת קרוב יותר לקיר. אלכס לא מוציא קול. האם הוא משותק שוב? האם מבחירה?

הדקות חולפות ודבר לא קורה. המורה מנסה להדריך אותו ואז מנסה להתערב, אבל גייל יודעת שזה מאוחר מדי.

"אלכס... אלכס, תענה... אלכס!" לילי פוטר דופקת על הקיר, מנסה לפרוץ אותו בעזרת לחשים. הפרופסור מנסה להרחיק אותה ו-"דויטש! לכי תקראי למקגונגל!"

גייל נשארת בזיכרונה של לילי עוד דקות ארוכות. הצעקות מעבר לקיר חדות וברורות מאוד. לילי שורטת אותו בכוח. מקגונגל מוציאה את כל הילדים.

"אני לא עוזבת!" היא צורחת עליה, "אלכס! אלכס, תענה לי!" הדמעות זולגות על לחייה.

השושואיסטים מתפרצים לכיתה אחרי למעלה מחצי שעה בה לילי פוטר וצוות הוגוורטס לבדו מנסים לשבור את הקיר. רק השושואיסטים מצליחים לשבור את המחסום הראשון. טדי לופין, אחד מהם, תופס בכתפיה של לילי ומוציא אותה החוצה בזמן שהיא מתפתלת בחיקו.

"לא! לא-לא-לא!" היא צורחת. הזיכרון שלה נגמר. גייל מוצאת את עצמה עומדת שוב במשרד המנהלת.

"מה קרה אחר כך?"

"השושואיסטים פרצו את הקיר. מר וויזלי הצעיר היה משותק, לא יכול לזוז. הקירות של הכתה היו מכוסים בדם. עוד הספקנו לראות את הגופות שלהם," היא אמרה בקול חלש. "את ג'יני וויזלי, ממש מול העיניים שלי. זה היה..."

גיל מהנהנת. הם חוזרים למרפאה, אוספים את צ'ארלי בדרך. "תהיה רגוע, צ'ארלי. אלכס צריך יציבות כרגע – בלי צעקות, בלי פאניקה." הוא נסער, מתיישב על ספסל עץ אקראי וקובר את ראשו האדום בין שתי כפות ידיו הגדולות. גייל נושכת שפתיים. "צ'ארלי," היא לוחשת, "אנחנו צריכים לזוז."

הוא מרים אליה את עיניו החומות ומהנהן, נראה חיוור מהרגיל. "גייל," הוא אומר בקול שבור, "אני- אני לא חושב שאני יודע מה לעשות. תגידי לי מה לעשות."

היא משלבת את ידיה, מתכופפת כדי להביט בעיניו. "תנשום."

~

לדה היא היחידה שמחכה לה בבית. הכלבה השחורה, הגדולה, נועצת בה זוג עיניים מימיות, זנבה מכשכש מצד לצד ולשונה משתרבבת מפיה כשגייל כורעת בפתח על מנת ללטף אותה. ערימת גווילים – כמו פרחים שהשתחררו מזר – מתפזרת על הרצפה, אך גייל מתעלמת מהם, קוברת את אצבעותיה בפרוותה הרכה של לדה, מישירה מבט לעיניים הרכות, השחורות.

בזמנים כאלה נדמה לה שהכלבה מחייכת אליה בחמלה: ענקית, רכה ומתכרבלת בעת שהשלג והגשם זועמים בחוץ.

גייל חולטת לעצמה ספל תה, ממלאת את קערתה של לדה במזון, ומתיישבת על הספה הבודדה בסלון הזעיר שלה. לא חולפות שתי דקות לפני שלדה מצטרפת אליה, מזנקת על הספה ותוחבת את ראשה תחת ידה, מתחננת לליטופים נוספים. גייל מלטפת אותה ברצון, אך העייפות מאטה את תנועותיה, מטשטשת את החיוך בזוויות פיה. היא עייפה ורגליה כואבות ו... אפה מלא בריח של דם וצ'ארלי וויזלי... ראשה של דיינה הופיע אתמול באח, פניה קורנים כשהודיעה שבחרה לקבל את המלגה מהאוניברסיטה הקסומה בסיילם. "אלה רק שנתיים. שלוש שנים- גג."

גייל חייכה, אמרה שזה נפלא ונדבר הרבה בפלו. נדמה היה שמכל האחיות לבית הווארדס, דיינה היא הקרייריסטית מכולן. רק בת שלושים, וכבר בדרך לפוסט-דוקטורט. אנאבל חילקה את זמנה בין מכללת הקטה לגנדלף האפור ושלושתן נהגו לחייך ולומר לדודה אגאתה ש"עם כל העבודה שאנחנו עושות, אין לנו באמת זמן לגבר".

הו, מרלין. היא כל כך, כל כך בודדה.

לדה, שנדמית לחוש במצב רוחה, משמיעה יללה עגומה. הכלבה מתרוממת, מתיישבת ספק על הספה, ספק בחיקה של גייל, ומלקקת את לחייה.

גייל צוחקת ומנסה להדוף את הכלבה. "לדה- את מועכת אותי."

הכלבה נועצת בה זוג עיניים שחורות.

"הו, לדה." גייל כורכת את זרועותיה סביב הצוואר החסון.

רק שעות בודדות לפני כן כרך אלכסנדר בן השלוש-עשרה את זרועותיו הדקיקות סביב צווארו של צ'ארלי וויזלי והתייפח. הגבר חיבק אותו בחוזקה ונשק לקודקודו של הילד (או שמא נער? – גייל אינה בטוחה). ידיו נחו על כתפיו הרועדות, והביט בה בתחינה.  _ תעזרי לי, גייל, אני לא חושב שאני יכול לעשות את זה לבד שוב _ . היא נזכרת בדבריו כעת, עוצמת את עיניה, ומניחה לדמעות לחלחל לתוך הפרווה השחורה.

~

"הוא חוזר הביתה," קובע צ'ארלי בטונים מתגברים, "אני רוצה אותו בבית."

גייל מהסה אותו בעדינות.

"אף אחד לא יכול לשמוע אותנו מכאן," נוהם צ'ארלי, "והם לא לוקחים אותו לשום מקום."

"מר וויזלי, בטחון המולדת-"

"הארי, תעשה משהו!" הוא קורא. פוטר, סגן ההילאי הראשי, מדלג בין הוגוורטס ללונדון מזה יום וחצי, ועדיין נראה המום יותר מבתו (לילי פוטר, סיפר צ'ארלי, בקרה את אלכס במרפאה לאורך כל היום, כולה עיניים ענקיות וחיוכים מהוססים, ולא חדלה לשאול לשלומו כאשר נאמר לה כשהוא ישן).

גייל – שהתעתקה להוגסמיד הישר מן המשרד – עוקבת בשקט אחרי השתלשלות העניינים.

קליסטו אברקרומבי, משנה לראש מחלקת המסתורין, יושבת בקצה אחד של משרד המנהלת בהוגוורטס. מקגונגל, פניה קמוטים בזעף, יושבת מאחורי שולחן המהגוני הכבד, דומה לציפור טרף. הארי – באדום הילאים – נראה עייף אך ענייני, מעיף מבטים קצרים, דאוגים, בצ'ארלי.

צ'ארלי רותח מזעם. אין שום ספק בכך. לו היו נמצאים לבדם, הייתה גייל מניחה את ידה על זרועו, מזכירה לו כי הסיטואציה מורכבת אך הסיכויים עומדים לצידם. אך גייל נמצאת שם כצד שלישי, לא מעוניין כביכול. תפקידה לספק חוות דעת מקצועית בלבד.

"באופן רשמי," פותחת אברקרומבי, "חקירת הרצח הכפול של וויזלי ומאלפוי אף פעם לא הסתיימה. האחראים לרצח לא נתפסו-"

"באופן רשמי זו בכלל לא חקירה שלנו וגם לא שטח השיפוט שלנו," מתערב הארי בעייפות. "הרצח התרחש בצרפת- משרד הקסמים הצרפתי טיפל בזה, וכולנו יודעים מי האחראי."

אברקרומבי מנקה את גרונה. "אם לא אכפת לך פוטר, הייתי באמצע משפט?"

"-את ניסית להסביר למה מוצדק להתחיל לחטט במוח של ילד בן שלוש-עשרה," משסע אותה צ'ארלי. "קטין שהוא בכלל אזרח רומניה. אני לא מבין על מה לעזאזל אנחנו מבזבזים את הזמן. כל מה שאני צריך זה חמש דקות עם פלר שתשיג לי את משרד הקסמים הרומני-"

על אף האיפוק שהיא משדרת, נדמית אברקרומבי לדקור את וויזלי במבטה. "אלכסנדר וויזלי-מאלפוי עשוי להחזיק במידע חיוני לשלום אזרחי בריטניה."

הארי מגלגל את עיניו. "בגלל שהוא אולי יודע איך להפעיל את המבוך המחורבן?"

"במבוך המחורבן הזה נמצאים שרידים של הקוסם האפל שכמעט החריב את עולם הקסמים של בריטניה," אומרת אברקרומבי. "שלא לומר-"

"-ואת חושבת שאני לא יודע את זה?"

אברקרומבי קופאת, נזכרת לפתע עם מי היא מדברת. גייל מוצאת את הדממה הכבדה שנופלת על החדר מרגיעה במפתיע. היא מלכסנת מבט אל צ'ארלי – שמרים גבה, ספק-בשעשוע ספק-בעגמומיות (היא לא בטוחה מה מעציב אותה כל כך לפתע: המלחמה נגמרה מזמן – מי שמת מת, מי שחי המשיך לחיות. אולי הייתה זו התזכורת – שדברים רבים כל כך נשארו טמונים עמוק בקרקע, מחכים לרגע הנכון להתפרץ כמו נחשול של ארבה).

מקגונגל היא הראשונה לשבור את השקט. "גבירותיי. ורבותיי-" עיניה, חדות וחודרות כתמיד, חולפות במהירות על פניהם של הנוכחים. "אנחנו כאן כדי להחליט מה תהיה הצורה הטובה ביותר לטפל באלכסנדר וויזלי – עבור מר וויזלי. בצורה שתסכן כמה שפחות את בטחון עולם הקסמים. אני מאמינה שלשם כך נמצאת אתנו העלמה גייל הווארדס, המטפלת של מר וויזלי?"

גייל נדה בראשה. "תודה, פרופסור." היא מחייכת אל אברקרומבי ואל הארי, ואז מבזיקה חיוך חם יותר, לצ'ארלי. "שמי אביגיל הווארדס, יש לי תואר ראשון בפסיכומאגיה ותואר שני בפסיכומאגיה טיפולית מגנדלף האפור. אני מתמחה בטראומה בקטינים. אני מטפלת באלכס מאז גיל שש - הפסקנו להיפגש כשאלכס התחיל ללמוד בהוגוורטס ו- אהמ," היא מנקה את גרונה, "חידשנו את הקשר בעקבות האירועים האחרונים."

אברקרומבי קשובה, הארי פאסיבי. גייל יודעת עם מי היא עתידה להתעמת. סבלנית ושקטה, היא מסבירה מהי פוסט טראומה, כיצד חווה המטופל שוב ושוב את האירוע וכיצד הוא מארגן את חייו בניסיון להימנע מגירויים המזכירים לו את הטראומה. היא מתארת בקצרה – לאחר הצגת אישור ויתור סודיות חתום מצ'ארלי – את ההיסטוריה הרפואית של אלכס, ומבהירה בנחרצות שכל ניסיון מצד גורם לא מקצועי לגרום לילד לחוות מחדש את הרצח עתיד להסתיים בנזק מתמשך.

"מה שאת אומרת, אם כן, הוא שרק פסיכומאג מוסמך יכול לנסות לגשת לזיכרונות האלה," מנסה אברקרומבי. "זה משהו שמחלקת המסתורין יכולה לארגן, אפילו את-"

גייל נדה בראשה. "מה שאני אומרת הוא שאתמול אלכסנדר וויזלי ראה את ההורים שלו נרצחים בעינויים לנגד עיניו. בפעם השנייה. אם את מתכוונת לגרום לו לעשות את זה בפעם השלישית, תצטרכי לפגוש אותי בקסמהדרין."

~

היא שבה ופוגשת את צ'ארלי מחוץ למשרד, פניו חיוורים ועיגולים כהים מצטיירים מתחת עיניו. הוא לובש את אותו מעיל שרוט מרוב שימוש בו ראתה אותו לראשונה ("עור דרקון. עמיד באש, מים, קרח... מה שאת לא רוצה"), אך האדום של שיערו זרוע קווצות דקיקות של שיבה. הוא נראה עייף.

"כמה זמן לא ישנת, צ'ארלי?"

הוא מחייך אליה בעקמומיות. "קראת לי צ'ארלי."

היא שותקת. מניחה לו להבין את הרמז.

"תודה, גייל. לא הייתי יכול לעשות את זה בלעדיך."

לא:  _ עשיתי את זה בשביל אלכס. _ לא:  _ רק מלאתי את תפקידי.  _ "על לא דבר."

הם פוסעים זה לצד זו במסדרונות הטירה. "מה עכשיו?"

"קח אותו הביתה לכמה ימים. לשמורה. הוא בהלם, הוא נבוך, הוא לא יודע מה לחשוב. שיעבד את הדברים בסביבה מוכרת. תן למחלקת המסתורין להחליט איך הם רוצים לנהל את הסיפור." גייל נאנחת. "ברומניה יש לו הגנה של משרד הקסמים הרומני. כאן... העניינים קצת פחות ברורים."

צ'ארלי מהנהן. הם נעצרים בפתח המרפאה.

"בעוד שבוע כולנו נדע טוב יותר איפה הדברים עומדים." היא מרכינה את ראשה. השעה כמעט עשר בערב. "אני-"

"תגידי שלום לאלכס?"

"הו." היא בולעת את רוקה. הקור, השעה המאוחרת, המעיל הדק (היה עליה לחזות את הביקור, אך היא לא הצליחה להירדם אתמול, ולא התלבשה כראוי לכפור הסקוטי) בלבלו אותה. "כן, כמובן."

הם נכנסים יחד למרפאה. שלוש מיטות מוצלות מעידות כי שלושה תלמידים לנים במקום – פציעת ספורט, תקרית בשיעור...? מנסה גייל לנחש. אדי – אורח קבוע בשעת "שיקויים למפגרים" של סנייפ ("אלה מביניכם שנכשלו להשלים את השיקוי שלהם בשיעור, מוזמנים לחזור לכאן בסוף היום ולהיכשל שוב") – פקד את המרפאה לא פעם ולא פעמיים אחרי שיעור שיקויים מרגש במיוחד. היא זכרה שעות ארוכות של חסד במרפאת הוגוורטס, יושבת לצד אדי וחולקת עמו סיפורים בעת שהתפכח משיקוי מקולקל, העלה עשן במשך חצי שעה או שינה את צבע עורו לסגול עמוק.

"את נראית מהורהרת." קולו של וויזלי, עמוק ומחוספס, מנער אותה ממחשבותיה.

היא מושכת בכתפיה. "ביליתי כאן הרבה עם בעלי."

צ'ארלי נעצר לרגע, גבותיו מתכווצות. הוא בוהה בה כמי שרואה אותה לראשונה. "בעלך?"

"המנוח. הוא נהרג בתחילת המלחמה. אלכס...?"

היא חוצה את המרפאה (צ'ארלי מלכסן מבט. יודע שלא יזכה לתשובה), למיטה הצדדית בה שוכב אלכס. וויזלי מסיט את הוילון הלבן וגייל משתהה מאחור. אלכסנדר ישן.

צ'ארלי מסתובב. "אני אלווה אותך להוגסמיד." לא שואל. קובע.

גייל עייפה מכדי לסרב לו.

היא זוכרת שיחה מלפני שנה וחצי. דיני נרדמה – שיכורה מיין ושוקולד על מיטתה של גייל, בעוד גייל ואן המשיכו לשוחח אל תוך הלילה, מוזגות עוד כוס ועוד כוס מבקבוק הקברנה.

"למה אני כל כך בודדה?" שמעה את עצמה אומרת, לא טורחת לעצור בעד הדמעות שזלגו על פניה. לדה, מצונפת סמוך לאח, הרימה את ראשה, מייבבת קלות נגד ידיה המלטפות של אנאבל.

"אני לא יודעת, גייל. אולי כי הגבר הראשון שאת רוצה מאז אדי – שאיתו התחתנת בגיל שמונה עשרה, אם יורשה לי לומר – הוא האפוטרופוס של אחד המטופלים שלך."

גייל מחתה את אפה. "אל תהיי לי צינית. אני יכולה להגיד בדיוק את אותו הדבר עליך ועל הגברים שאת מחליפה כמו גרביים."

"אני לא בודדה."

"באמת?"

"אני לא  _ מוטרדת  _ מזה שאני בודדה."

גייל צחקה במרירות. "תסתכלי עלינו, אנני. בנות שלושים ושבע, שלושים וארבע ועשרים ותשע- בלי חבר, בלי מערכת יחסים רצינית..."

אנאבל נטלה את כוס היין מבין ידיה ולגמה עמוקות. "גייל, אבּי-"

"מה?"

"אני לא רוצה מערכת יחסים. אין לי מושג איך לנהל מערכת יחסים. כשאת אומרת לי משפחה ומחויבות אני מדמיינת את אבא, עדיין מתאבל על אמא, ומיד נעשה לי רע-"

"כי את צריכה לטפל בעצמך."

אנאבל טלטלה את ראשה. "לא, גייל. כי זאת מי שאני, ואני שלמה עם זה. לא כולנו רוצים להתחתן, לחיות בזוגיות-"

"זה לא נכון."

"אני לא אומרת שאין לי בעיות. אני אומרת שאני שלמה עם מי שאני ואיך שאני מנהלת את החיים שלי. אבל כשאת חושבת על זוגיות-"

"אני מיד מכניסה את זה לקונטקסט טיפולי."

אן טלטלה את ראשה. "לא. אל תכניסי לי מילים לפה." היא מזגה לעצמה עוד יין. "מה שרציתי לומר הוא שכשאת חושבת על זוגיות, את תמיד בוחרת מישהו בלתי-אפשרי."

"ולמה זה?" היא ייבשה את פניה בשולי הכרבולית.

"זה משהו שאת צריכה לענות עליו בעצמך." ואן השיקה את כוסותיהן. "לחיים."

הזיכרונות מטיילים בשולי תודעתה, מתפוגגים לאפר דק כשהם חוצים את ספירת ההגנה של הטירה. צ'ארלי התעקש שתלבש את מעיל עור הדרקון שלו, הטיל על שניהם קסם חימום ונראה כמי שרוצה למשוך אותה אליו. היא קצת מצטערת על כך שלא נתנה לו לעשות זאת ("אני רק אומר שאתם תמיד יכולים... לדחות את זה בכמה שנים," הפציר בה אבא, וגייל הביטה בו בכובד וראש ואמרה: "אנחנו חיים רק פעם אחת. אדי הוא הנשמה התאומה שלי, אני רוצה להיות אשתו"). היא מושכת בכתפיה. יש דברים שלא נועדו לקרות.

~

אלכס מסרב להגיע לפגישה.

"הוא רק יושב כל היום ובוהה בחלון," מספר לה צ'ארלי, עיניו מתרוצצות בדאגה. "אני לא יודע מה לעשות."יש מפתח מעבר, יש ויזות קסומות, יש הכל. הוא פשוט לא מוכן. הוא לא מדבר איתי-"

גייל מהנהנת. היא חושבת רגע, בולעת את רוקה, ואז מרימה את עיניה. פניו של צ'ארלי עדיין מרצדים בלהבות. "יש סיכוי שתוכל ליצור קשר עם משרד הקסמים ולהעביר את מפתח המעבר על שמי? יש לי חלון פתוח מחר בארבע וחצי. אני אבוא לראות את אלכס."

צ'ארלי מתקדר, מקמט את מצחו. "את לא חייבת לעשות את זה."

"אני יודעת. אבל זה חשוב. ואנחנו... אנחנו צריכים לדבר."

בערב היא מחבקת אליה את לדה, משעינה את ראשה כנגד חזה החסון של הכלבה (שמועדת מעט, מנסה להישען עליה, ואז מתייצבת, מלקקת את אוזנה של גייל). "את לא יכולה ללקק אותי כל הזמן," היא צוחקת, ולדה מוסיפה ללקק, מחפשת חלקות חדשות של עור חשוף.

היא נרדמת מול האח ומתעוררת באמצע הלילה, לדה מכורבלת נגד גבה וחצי מגופה קפוא.

~

הדבר הראשון שהיא רואה כאשר מפתח המעבר מנחית אותה ברומניה הוא קילומטרים על גבי קילומטרים של יער מושלג. שמש חורפית זוהרת מהמרחבים המושלגים וגייל ממהרת לשלוף את משקפי השמש שהכינה מבעוד מועד. צ'ארלי הבטיח שיבוא לאסוף אותה, אך גייל, פדנטית כתמיד, הקדימה מעט. לא הרחק ממנה, מזמזמת ספירת ההגנה של השמורה ("אל תנסי להתקרב אליה," הזהיר צ'ארלי. "זה קסם שמיועד להסוות את הדרקונים ממוגלגים ולשמור שלא יברחו. בני אדם... לא מגיבים אליו טוב מדי"). גייל תוחבת את ידיה בכיסי מעילה (מהדקת את ידה השמאלית סביב השרביט שלה), וממתינה.

דקות ספורות לאחר מכן, היא שומעת קול צעדים בשלג. "גייל! ברוכה הבאה לרומניה."

"מר וויזלי."

הוא מרים גבה. "חשבתי שהתקדמנו מעבר לזה."

היא מחייכת, לא טורחת להשיב.

צ'ארלי אוחז בידו צמד מטאטאים. "זו הליכה של כמה קילומטרים לתוך השמורה. אפשר לעשות את זה ברגל, אבל אני יודע שיש לך לוח זמנים עמוס. ו-" הוא שולח יד לכיסו, שולף מה שנראה ככובע צמר. "אחרי שדיברנו, נזכרתי ששכחתי להבהיל אותך בקשר להבדלי הטמפרטורות."

"באמת, אין צורך-" גייל נוגעת בצעיפהּ בידיים עדויות בכפפות.

"אני חי כאן כבר כמעט שני עשורים." הוא נותן בה מבט מפציר. "אני יודע על מה אני מדבר. בבקשה?"

גייל חובשת את הכובע (עולים ממנו ניחוחות של עור דרקון ואח מבוערת), ועולה על המטאטא. ואכן, וויזלי יודע על מה הוא מדבר. האוויר בסקוטלנד היה קפוא, אך אפילו בהוגוורטס לא היה הקור כה כבד. גייל מנסה לטמון את ראשה עמוק יותר בתוך הצעיף, שיניה נוקשות והיא בטוחה שתהפוך לנציב קרח בטרם יגיעו ליעדם.

"אני לא מאמינה שאתם חיים בקור כזה," היא ממלמלת כשהם נוחתים מול בקתה ציורית, "איך אתם מסתדרים?"

שפתיו של צ'ארלי מתעקלות לחצי-חיוך. "עניין של הרגל- היי!"

דרקון עצום, תכול-ירוק, מגיח מבין העננים במשק כנפיים אימתני. היא שומעת את עצמה צורחת, מרימה את זרועותיה בהתגוננות, כשקולו של צ'ארלי – מוגבר באמצעות לחש  _ סונורוס  _ – מתרומם מעל הרעש.

"פדי! ארצה!"

הדרקון משמיע ייבבה (מלווה בעננת עשן), נסוג לאחור, ונוחת על הקרקע.

"גייל, פדריג – הדרקון של אלכס. פדריג-" צ'ארלי מרים את סנטרו, מתקרב לפדי בהילוך תרנגולי. השניים נראים כמי שמנהלים ביניהם קרב מבטים. לבסוף, מנמיך הדרקון את עיניו, מהמהם ומנסה לנגח את צ'ארלי (שעוצר בעדו). "בואי-" הוא מזמין את גייל, "הוא צריך להכיר אותך."

"אתה רוצה להגיד לי ש... _ זה  _ דרקון המחמד של אלכס?"

"במונחים של דרקונים פדי עדיין בגן. ראית קודם את מוטת הכנפיים שלו- עשרה מטר בקושי. כשהוא יהיה גדול הוא אמור להגיע לחמישה-עשר, שישה-עשר מטר בקלות." צ'ארלי מחייך אליה בעידוד. "הוא דרקון טוב, אין כמעט דרקונים כמוהו – נכון שאתה ילד טוב, פדי? בוא, תגיד שלום לגייל- בלי  _ עשן _ !"

הדרקון בוטש קלות בקרקע, אבל מתרצה כשצ'ארלי שולף ביסקוויט מכיס-חבוי במעילו.

היא מתקרבת בזהירות.

"וולשים ירוקים הם מאוד טריטוריאליים. הוא צריך לדעת שאת חלק לגיטימי מהטריטוריה שלו, ובשביל זה הוא צריך להיות קרוב מספיק כדי לזהות את חתימת הקסם שלך- ידעת שדרקונים הם החיות הכי רגישות לקסם?"

גייל נדה בראשה. פדי בוחן אותה, כנפיו מרשרשות (הוא נראה סקרן. עד כמה שדרקון יכול להיראות סקרן), עד שלפתע... הדרקון פורש את כנפיו ומתעופף כלעומת שבא.

"עברת את המבחן," קובע צ'ארלי.

"הו." רק עכשיו, היא נזכרת עד כמה קר לה. "אני... עברתי את המבחן של הדרקון שלך. של אלכס..." קצה אפה צורב מקור והיא מיישרת את מעילה. זה היה כיף (נורמאלי, לשם שינוי. היה עליה להזכיר לעצמה שהיא נמצאת כאן למטרה אחרת). גייל ניקתה את גרונה. "אלכס?"

פניו של צ'ארלי מתרוקנים מהבעה. פתאום היא רואה בו את האב הדואג של אתמול: האיש שהתקשר אליה בפאניקה, לא יודע כיצד לנהוג ומה לעשות. "בפנים. אני, תסלחי לי על הנימוסים שלי-" הוא שולח את ידו ליטול את אמתה ולהוביל אותה פנימה, אחר מתחרט, ופשוט מחווה על המדרגות המובילות למרפסת. "תרשי לי?"

בתוך הבקתה שורר חום נעים. המקום נראה כמו איור שהשתמר מהמאה התשע-עשרה: בקתתם של קוסם ומכשפה שחיו במעבה היער הרחק מן ההמון המוגלגי. צ'ארלי מוביל אותה בהיסוס לחדר צדדי, מקיש על הדלת, ואז תולה בה מבט שואל.

"הוא יודע שאני באה?"

צ'ארלי מהנהן.

"אני אקח את זה מכאן."

גייל מקישה שוב על הדלת. ואז פעם נוספת. "אלכסנדר- זו גייל. אני יכולה להיכנס?"

המהום נמוך נשמע מעברה השני של הדלת. הילד מגיב, היא חושבת ללא קול. מתקשר. כל תגובה היא תגובה. "אני נכנסת עכשיו, בסדר?"

המהום נוסף.

גייל פותחת את הדלת בעדינות. גל מחניק של חום מקדם את פניה. קסם חימום. בפנים: מיטה, שידה, ארון. אלכס, מתחת שמיכת פוך כבדה, שוכב בגבו אליה. היא מופתעת מהסדר היחסי (הורים רבים לבני-עשרה מתלוננים על חדרים הפוכים, חוסר-תפקוד מוחלט בבית, אי-שיתוף פעולה בכל הרמות. אבל אלכס הוא אלכס). גייל מאתרת כורסה נמוכה בפינת החדר, מזמנת אותה ומתיישבת עליה. "ערב טוב, אלכסנדר."

אין תגובה.

"אני מבינה שעבר עליך שבוע לא קל." היא נושמת עמוקות, ממקדת את עצמה. "צ'ארלי מספר לי שאתה סגור בחדר מאז שחזרתם ולא מסכים לדבר איתו. זה נכון?"

אלכס לא זז.

"הוא מאוד דואג לך. אני יכולה להבין אותו אם זה מה שקורה מאז שחזרתם מהוגוורטס."

היא שותקת משך רגע ארוך. החום המחניק בחדר מהווה קונטקסט חד לקור הכלבים בחוץ. גייל מוצאת את עצמה מסירה את הצעיף, קולפת את כפפותיה בזו אחר זו. "אולי אתה רוצה להסתובב אלי? אתה יודע שאני מעדיפה לראות את הפנים שלך, גם אם אתה לא מדבר."

אלכס שותק וגייל מקפלת את הכפפות, תוחבת אותן בכיס מעילה.

"הייתי בזיכרון של לילי," היא אומרת ברכות. תכסיס זול, אך התגובה המיוחלת מגיעה לבסוף. אלכסנדר זז: כתפיו רועדות קמעה מתחת לפוך הכבד. גייל נותנת לו שהות להשיב (לא באמת מצפה לתגובה).

"שמעתי את מה שהיא שמעה," היא מכה בברזל בעודו חם. "אני אפילו לא יכולה לתאר לעצמי איך הרגשת בפנים-"

אלכס עורם את השמיכה על ראשו.

"מפוחד, כועס, מבועת.  _ מרלין _ . אני אפילו לא מסוגלת לדמיין-"

ספק נהמה, ספק יבבה.

"הרגשת חסר-אונים. היית בטוח שזה אמיתי, שאתה-יודע-מי מענה את אבא ואמא שלך. שהוא עומד להרוג אותם, ואתה לא מסוגל לעזור להם-"

צלחת ובה ארוחת בוקר שלא נאכלה מתפוצצת ברעש גדול. "עזבי אותי." היא שומעת את קולו של אלכס מתחת לשמיכות. "בבקשה עזבי אותי-"

גייל עוצמת את עיניה. נושמת דרך האף. נושפת דרך הפה. "אלכס, בן כמה היית כשאבא ואמא מתו?"

"עזבי אותי-"

"-בן כמה היית כשאבא ואמא מתו?"

"זה לא משנה-" הוא מתיישב במיטתו, לא מודע למעשיו. עיניו אדומות והוא מביט בה בזעם. "הארי פוטר-"

"הארי פוטר היה ההורקרוקס של אתה-יודע-מי. בן כמה היית כשאבא ואמא שלך נרצחו?"

"חמש! הייתי בן חמש!"

היא מביטה בו משך רגע ארוך. "ואתה באמת חושב שיכולת להילחם במכשף האפל החזק ביותר של התקופה פלוס ארבעה, חמישה אוכלי מוות?"

הוא משפיל את עיניו, שפתו התחתונה רועדת בבכי עצור.

"אלכס," היא רוכנת לעברו. "אלכס. היית ילד בן חמש. קצת יותר מתינוק. לא יכולת לעשות כלום."

"זה לא נכון."

גייל מביטה בו ברוך. "מה אתה חושב שיכולת לעשות?"

הוא שותק משך זמן ארוך. "לא יודע." אלכס מסרב להסתכל עליה. "משהו."

"זו לא אשמתך, אלכס."

הוא משחק בנוצה שדוקרת את האריג.

"מה שקרה להורים שלך לא קרה באשמתך. אבא שלך ידע מה הוא עושה כשהוא תכנן את המבוך, ואמא שלך בחרה להצטרף אליו."

אלכס מנגב את עיניו בשרוול חולצתו.

"לתכנן את המבוך, להשאיר אותך בטוח מאחורי הקיר – אלו היו ההחלטות שלהם."

הוא שותק. גייל קמה מכיסאה. היא רוכנת לרגלי המיטה ומנסה ללכוד את עיניו של הילד, לספק לו ביטחון ויציבות. "זאת לא אשמתך, אלכס," היא חוזרת שוב, "שום דבר ממה שקרה לא היה באשמתך."

הוא שולף את הנוצה, מלטף אותה באצבעותיו, ואז נותן לה ליפול. "בסדר."

~

צ'ארלי מוזג לה תה צמחים ומתיישב מצידו השני של השולחן. גייל מצמידה את ידיה אל הספל, סמלה של שמורת הדרקונים מוטבע על חזית הכוס, דרקון אדום מנפנף בכנפיו לעברה.

"אז על מה רצית לדבר?" הוא פותח, מודאג מעט.

גייל מנסה לנסח את המחשבות בראשה בצורה מסודרת. היא לוגמת מן התה, חזק וטוב, ומרגישה את החום מתפשט בקרבה, כאילו אוזר בה אומץ לדבר. "הבירצפת של גייל זה תה צמחים," צחק אדי, "היא כזאת מוגלגית לפעמים שזה מפחיד."

"גייל?" חוזר צ'ארלי בהבעה מודאגת.

היא מרימה את עיניה, מניחה את הספל על שולחן המהגוני הכבד. "אני חושבת שהגיע הזמן להעביר את אלכס למטפל אחר."

צ'ארלי לא זז, הבעת פניו נותרת קפואה לכמה רגעים. הוא מרצין, משלב את כפות ידיו הגדולות זו בזו ומניח אותן על השולחן. "סליחה?"

גייל אוזרת אומץ, מכריחה את עצמה שלא לחקות את תנועותיו כמו מראה קסומה. היא מניחה את כפות ידיה פרושות על השולחן, מכחכחת בגרונה ומתיישרת. "מר וויזלי," היא פותחת בטון שקול, שומרת על קשר עין עם הגבר שניצב מולה. היא נועצת את העקב הנמוך של נעלה ברצפת העץ, כאילו כדי לנטוע את עצמה בקרקע, להכין את עצמה לגל ההדף העומד לבוא. "אני חושבת שהגיע הזמן להעביר את הטיפול באלכס לידיים אחרות," היא חוזרת. "מיומנות יותר, פחות מעורבות רגשית."

מבטו של צ'ארלי וויזלי מצמית, כהה ועמוק. "אני לא מבין." הוא אומר בקול מונוטוני.

"אלכס כבר בן שלוש-עשרה. הטיפול שלנו נגמר עם העזיבה שלו להוגוורטס. האירועים האחרונים... אני לא חושבת שכדאי שנמשיך להתראות במתכונת הנוכחית, זה לא יהיה-"

"לא." הוא קובע בטון נמוך מאוד.

"מר וויזלי-"

"אמרתי לא."

היא אוספת את עצמה, משתדלת לשדר איפוק מקסימאלי. "אני כבר לא יכולה לתת לאלכס טיפול כמו שהוא אמור וצריך לקבל."

"לא. אני לא מעביר את הטיפול באלכס לידיים אחרות. את לא יכולה פשוט להרים ידיים עכשיו כש-"

"אני לא מרימה ידיים," היא אומרת, כובשת את הרוגז הקל שאיים להתגנב לקולה. "זה לא קשור אלי, זה עניין של מקצועיות."

"שתזדיין המקצועיות," הוא נועץ בה מבד חודר, "אני רוצה את הטוב ביותר בשביל אלכסנדר."

היא נכנעת ומשלבת את ידיה זה בזו. "הדבר הכי טוב בשביל אלכס בשלב הזה הוא מטפל אחר. אני חושבת-"

"את הכי טובה, לעזאזל- עברתי שלושה פסיכומאגים שונים כאן ברומניה לפני שהגענו אלייך. את באמת חושבת שאני נהנה לעבור חצי עולם עם מפתחות מעבר בכל חודש?"

היא נאנחת. "אני לא הכי טובה, אני כל מה שאתה מכיר."

"אלכס סומך רק עלייך, הדברים שהוא אומר מולך- אני אף פעם-"

"זה לא טוב שאלכס סומך רק עליי. הוא צריך ללמוד לסמוך על עוד אנשים, טיפול זאת המסגרת המתאימה ביותר."

צ'ארלי קומץ את אגרופיו, מבטו קטלני. הוא משפיל את עיניו בשלב מסוים, מכניס את ידיו תחת השולחן ומשתתק, נדמה כעוצר את עצמו מלשאוג. איפוק, היא חושבת. הוא מתכוון לתת לה הזדמנות להסביר את עצמה לפני שיתפרץ בצעקות רמות - אבל לא באמת מקשיב (כמו קפטן נבחרת הקווידיץ' שהיה פעם, עומד עם שעון-חול וקוצב זמן לחברי נבחרתו). היא מחליטה להמשיך בכל זאת, הפעם בטונים שקולים יותר.

"אני לא אומרת שזאת הפעם האחרונה שאלכס רואה אותי אי פעם, אני לא מתכוונת להיעלם." היא מבהירה. "המעבר יעשה בצורה הדרגתית, למישהו מקצועי, תוך מעורבות שלי ושלך. זאת בשום פנים ואופן לא הפגישה האחרונה שלנו-"

"לא, זה לא סביר בעיני - את לא כמו..." היא רואה את הכעס בפניו (את הרצון להטיח בה מילים, ואת הקושי למצוא את המילים הללו, לנסח אותן באופן קוהרנטי). "את לא כמו רופאה שאלכס יכול פשוט להחליף - יש ביניכם קשר, יש בינינו קשר. אני סומך עליך שלא תפגעי באלכס. הוא הכניס אותך לתוך החיים הפרטיים שלו-"

וגייל נכנסה – באי-רצון, לעיתים תוך עצימת עיניים, תוך לבטים והלקאה עצמית, אך היא עשתה זאת. וזו בדיוק הייתה הבעיה. "צ'ארלי," היא אומרת בשקט, פונה אליו בשמו. "כשאמרת לי שיש מקרה חירום עם אלכס, ביטלתי חצי יום של פגישות כדי לרוץ להוגוורטס. אלה חמש פגישות עם ילדים שזקוקים לי."

"כי זה היה מקרה חירום!"

היא נדה בראשה. "נכון, אבל זו רק אחת הסיבות-"

"למה לעזאזל זה משנה-"

"-זה משנה לי. זה צריך לשנות לך, כי זה משפיע על האופן שבו אני פועלת כמטפלת." היא שואפת. עוצרת. נושפת. "זה משפיע על מה שקורה בתוך הקשר הטיפולי-"

"אבל באת, עשית מה שהיית צריכה לעשות-"

גייל נאנחת. היא מודעת לעצמה כל כך (כל הזמן בתוך הראש של עצמה, כל הזמן חושבת), מה שגורם לה להפתיע אפילו את עצמה כאשר היא מניחה את ידה על זו של צ'ארלי. "כשאמרת שיש מקרה חירום עם אלכס-" קולה רועד (ידו של צ'ארלי גדולה ומחוספסת מתחת שלה. כשהוא פונה לשרג את אצבעותיו באצבעותיה, היא כמעט אסירת תודה), "כשאמרת שיש מקרה חירום עם אלכס, באתי כי דאגתי לאלכס, אבל גם בגלל שדאגתי לך. מרלין, צ'ארלי- אתה לא יודע איך נראית-"

"איך נראיתי?" הוא שואל בקול עמוק, אצבעותיו חמות כנגד אלו שלה, עוטפות את ידה כמו כפפה מגוננת.

היא נאנחת, מטלטלת את ראשה. "אל תשאל אותי, צ'ארלי. אתה יודע שאני לא יכולה לענות לך."

צ'ארלי מסיט לאחור את כיסאו, ידיהם עדיין אחוזות. הוא רוכן לעברה, רגוע (לפחות כך נדמה לגייל) ומביט בה באריכות. "בגלל זה אני לא רוצה אף אדם אחר. בגלל זה אני רוצה אותך."

היא מושכת את כף ידה, מסיטה את עיניה.

"גייל-"

"אני צריכה שתגיד לי שזה בסדר להעביר את אלכס למטפל אחר. אני לא יכולה לעשות את זה יותר, זה לא בטוח. לאף אחד מאיתנו."

הוא מהדק את שפתיו, לוקח את ידה בשלו, מפציר בה לחזור ולהביט בו.

היא מצווה על עצמה להתעשת. לנשום אוויר לתוך הזפת העכורה שממלאת את ריאותיה, להיות בוגרת ולהסתכל בצ'ארלי בארשת עניינית. ("אן הייתה בת חמש ודיני הייתה ממש תינוקת כשאמא... כשאמא..." אבא גמגם, לא מסוגל לפגוש את מבטה. "אבל את היית בת שמונה וידעת מה קורה. ומאז בכל פעם שמישהו זר מקיש בדלת... בכל פעם שאני אומר לך - גייל, יש לי חדשות, את נאטמת לי." הוא צובט את גשר אפו. "כל הזמן מחכה לאסון. ואני שואל את עצמי – איזה מן אבא הייתי אם לא הצלחתי לשכנע אותך שבחיים יש גם הפתעות טובות.")

צ'ארלי לוחץ את ידה. "...גייל?"

היא מביטה בו בהיסוס.

"אני- זה בסדר. אני ואלכס – אני אדבר עם אלכס..."

"בוא נדבר על זה מחר. בפלו." היא אסירת תודה על השינוי בנושא. שוב הם עומדים על קרקע בטוחה, או בטוחה במידת האפשר.

"מחר."

היא מהנהנת. "אם זה בסדר- הייתי רוצה לחזור עכשיו...?"

צ'ארלי מרפה מידה. "רק תני לי לקחת מעיל...?"

שמים חשוכים מקדמים את פניהם ביציאה מן הבקתה. צ'ארלי מתעקש שייקחו מטאטא אחד ("אין בסביבה תאורה מלאכותית כי זה משבש את סדר היום של הדרקונים, ומאוד קשה לעקוב אחרי שרביט בודד בחושך הזה"). גייל מסכימה באי-רצון. החושך סמיך כמו ערפל אבקתי והיא מוצאת את עצמה רועדת, מהדקת את זרועותיה סביב גבו של צ'ארלי וקוברת את פניה בגבו.

"כאן."

הוא מנמיך את המטאטא, ממתין שתרד ואז יורד בקפיצה. הטמפרטורות נפלו בינתיים, היא מבחינה. "הכובע שלך-"

"את יכולה לשמור אותו- יש לי כמה עשרות כאלה. אמא שלי סורגת לי אחד כל חורף, כי אולי איבדתי או הקודם-"

גייל מוצאת את עצמה מחייכת בעד גל של עצב.

"אם תסתכלי בראי תוכלי לראות שיש עליו צ' גדולה- למקרה שאתבלבל ואשכח איך קוראים לי."

"זה בסדר," היא אומרת בחיוך נוגה. "אתה לא צריך להסיח את דעתי, אני, אמ," היא מפשפשת בכיסי מעילה, "המפתח..."

"גייל."

היא שולפת את פקק השעם הקטן שכושף לשמש כמפתח מעבר. "כן, מר וויזלי?"

"בלי מר וויזלי, בואי הנה." הוא פורש את זרועותיו. וגייל בולעת את רוקה, נושכת את שפתיה ומניחה לעצמה לסגור את המרחק שמפריד ביניהם.

צ'ארלי איננו גבוה במיוחד, אבל הוא חסון, כתפיו רחבות וכשהוא מחבק אותה, היא מרגישה כמו ילדה קטנה. "אני... זה לא רעיון טוב, צ'ארלי."

"ששש... לא עכשיו."

הוא לובש סוודר עבה מתחת למעיל והצמר מדגדג-שורט את לחייה. גייל רוצה להישאר שם בזרועותיו, נקודה מהבהבת של חום בתוך הלילה הקפוא, ולהירדם. אבל לדה מחכה לה, המטופלים שלה מחכים לה. החיים ממשיכים. "אני חייבת ללכת," היא אומרת לבסוף. נדבר בהמשך השבוע?"

צ'ארלי מהנהן. "אני אחכה לשיחה."

~

סוף השבוע מוצא את גייל בגלוסטרשייר, מול בית נמוך לא הרחק מאַלדֵרלי. שלט שעומד במקום מאז שנות השבעים מתריע על סכנת קריסה וקסמי תעתוע משווים לבית הקוטסוולד המטופח מראה של חורבה מוזנחת. גייל מתעלמת מהשלט, מעיפה מבט בצמד חדי-קרן שמלחכים עשב באחו הפתוח. השניים מרימים את ראשם, נועצים בה זוג עיניים חרוזיות.

היא חולפת על פני חומה נמוכה, חלקה מתפוררת (סנאי אדום מביט בה בסקרנות מבין ענפיו של אלון זקן) וצועדת בשביל המוליך אל הדלת.

"ריצ'ארד. ל. דאקוורט Ph.D, פסיכומאג ומטפל בבעלי-חיים" מכריז שלט קטן. גייל מחייכת ושולחת את ידה למקוש.

"כבר בא, כבר בא..." קולו של דאקי, צרוד משנים וסיגריות, עולה מתוך הבית. היא שומעת יללה (וודאי אחד מהחתולים), מלווה בנשיפה רועמת (גייל כבר פחות בטוחה), ורגע לאחר מכן הדלת נפתחת ברשרוש מנעולים וקסמי הגנה. ריצ'ארד ל. דאקוורט – דאקי בפיו ידידיו, תלמידיו ומרבית הקולגות שלו – ניצב בפתח, מאה שמונים וחמישה סנטימטרים של חביבות זחוחה, חמוס כרוך סביב צווארו.

"גייל הווארדס - חי זקני," הוא מעביר יד בזקנו הלבן, מביט בה בעיניים כחולות מבריקות.

היא מחזירה לו חיוך. "תזמין אותי לספל תה? אני אשמח אם תוכל להקדיש לי כמה דקות לזמנך."

"כמובן, כמובן-" דאקי מפנה את הפתח, שנחסם מיד על ידי זוג חתולים חטטנים, "איזה מן מארח אני- מוּר, פיטרס, זוזו ותנו לגברת הווארדס לעבור!" צמד החתולים, לא מעוניינים בעליל, נועצים בו מבטים תאומים של תימהון.

"תעברי מעליהם," מפטיר דאקי, "או עליהם. אני קורא לחתולים על שם שחקני הנבחרת של 66 – את יודעת, הנבחרת הבריטית הראשונה שניצחה במונדיאל – אני תמיד מקווה שאולי זה יזיז שם משהו. אבל לא," הוא מחזיר מבט מאשים לחתולים. "שני בטלנים."

גייל מכחכחת בגרונה ועוברת מעל החתולים, שמיד ממהרים להסתבך בין רגליה. "זה עדיין מיס-"

"מיס, שמיז..." דאקי מנופף בידו. "הייתי עוזר לך עם שני אלה, אבל נוספו לי עוד שלושה מאז הפעם האחרונה שהגעת. ואני מנסה להשגיח על בראהמס-" החמוס מכרסם בעניין את שולי הסוודר שלו. "הוא מנסה לאכול את החתולים."

"באמת?"

"כן. הם אוכלים חתולים חולים בטבע, ובראהמס לא ממש מבדיל בין חתול חולה לחתול בריא. זה מרגיז את רמזי – היא הנקבה. ומפני שהיא גדולה יותר וחזקה ממנו באופן מהותי... אני מנסה להפריד ביניהם."

גייל נדה באיטיות בראשה. היה עליה לזכור את... המוזרות הספציפית הזו של דאקי. הוא מוביל אותה למטבח, עוצר על מנת ללטף את ראשו של אייריש סטר אפור (גייל משתהה בעצמה על מנת ללטף את הכלב), ואז נפנה לחלוט להם תה. "בלי חלב, בלי סוכר?"

"תה עם סוכר זה בשביל מורות."

"הו, גייל." הוא מצקצק בלשונו. "עדיין לא יודעת להוסיף את הדברים הטובים לחיים."

"ובלי אמרות שפר. יש כאן מקום... לשבת?" היא מלכסנת מבט לעבר שולחן כבד ששניים מכיסאותיו מאוכלסים על ידי חתולים.

"בטח. קחי כיסא פנוי, או פשוט תזיזי את הֵרסְט. הכיסא שכהן יושב עליו קצת רעוע, אז לא הייתי מציע לך להזיז אותו."

היא בוחרת להתיישב בכיסא פנוי.

"אז מה מביא אותך לאלדרלי?" שואל דאקי כשהוא מניח לפניה ספל תה מהביל. "בפעם האחרונה שהתראינו אמרת לי שאת... מוכנה לקרב הגדול."

גייל מחייכת, חיוך שחלקו הומור-עצמי וחלקו תסכול. "לא ידעתי על מה אני מדברת."

"כמו כולנו."

"עדיין מתגעגע למטילדה?"

הגבר המזוקן נאנח עמוקות. "מטילדה... פוסעת בעולמות נשגבים יותר. אבל את לא כאן בשביל המורה הזקן שלך." ניצוץ ערמומי מבזיק בעיניו. "או שאולי טעיתי?"

"אתה אף פעם לא מוותר, הא?"

"עם כאלה עיניים יפות?" דאקי נראה משועשע. "לא שאני לא נהנה מחברתך, יפתי, אבל אני בטוח שיש לך דברים טובים יותר לעשות ביום שבת בבוקר חוץ מלבקר את המורה המזדקן שלך." הוא מרצין לפתע, זקן בדיוק אם לא מכפי שבעים ושתיים שנותיו.

"אני כאן בשביל מטופל שלי."

"מטופל, הא?"

"לא סתם מטופל. אתה זוכר את הרצח של ג'יני וויזלי ודראקו מאלפוי?"

הוא מהנהן. "אחד הדברים היותר מכוערים שראיתי במלחמה הזאת. וזה אומר משהו."

"אלכס הוא הבן שלהם." היא משפשפת את עיניה בעייפות. "אני רוצה להעביר אותו למישהו שאני סומכת עליו."

"גייל, גייל, גייל..." דאקי נאנח. "אני מריח סיפור. תוציאי את הטפסים ובואי נשמע מה יש לך לומר."

הם משוחחים משך שעה ארוכה. קודם על אלכס, אחר על צ'ארלי ואז על גייל. דאקי מהנהן, פולה את החמוס מתוך כתפו בשלב כלשהו ומניח אותו בכלוב. בזמנים עברו, כשמטילדה עוד פתחה את הדלת לסטודנטים תועים, הייתה אשתו של דאקי מגלגלת את עיניה וטוענת כי "טוב שבאת, חומד, אולי תגרמי לו להניח את הפרויקט החדש שלו ולהתעניין מעט באנושות".

דאקי מזמן אליו את החתולה, מלטף את פרוותה המנומרת בתנועות ארוכות, מתעלם כליל מהגרגורים. לבסוף הוא מרים גם אותה (היא רוטנת מעט, ציפורניה מתעקלות לתוך ירכיו) ומניח אותה על הרצפה. דבר מכל אלו לא משפיע ולו במעט על יכולת הריכוז שלו.

"אני מבין," הוא מסכם בסופו של דבר, מלטף את אוזנו של החתול הרובץ על הכיסא הסמוך. "חתיכת תסבוכת סידרת לעצמך, יקירתי."

גייל נאנחת בתשישות. "אז מה אתה אומר, דאקי?"

ניד ראש קטן ימינה, ליטוף מאחורי ראשו של הכלב האפור, ניד ראש נוסף. הרהור ארוך.

"בשבילי?" היא נשברת.

"זה לא יהיה קל." הוא אומר בכובד ראש, מבטו עדיין מהורהר.

"אני יודעת," היא בולעת את רוקה, תולה בפרופסור הזקן שלה מבט נואש. בפעם האחרונה שהביטה בו כך, משך אליו דאקי קופסת קרטון חומה, הוציא ממנה גורת כלבים קטנה והניח אותה בין זרועותיה של גייל. "קצת חברה, אהובתי," ליטף את שיערה בזמן שכבשה את דמעותיה, מאמצת את הגורה המתפתלת אל חזה. "הרבה ליטופים, כוס מזון גורים אחת ביום וזה הכל – זכית באהבה ללא תנאי. אולי גם בכמה ליקוקים," הוסיף באגביות, "היא נהנית נורא ללקק."

כעת, מרים אליה הישיש את עיניו, פורע את פרוותו של האייריש סטר וסופק את כפותיו. "אילו עיניים, אילו עיניים... אף פעם לא ידעתי איך לסרב לך. ואת יודעת את זה. כמובן שאקח את אלכס."

אנחת הקלה. היא מזנקת אל צידו השני של השולחן ומזכה את הפרופסור הזקן שלה בחיבוק ארוך ונדיר. "תודה. תודה, תודה, תודה."

דאקי טופח על שכמה. "די, די," הוא נאנח, "את גורמת לי להסמיק."

~

בפגישה הראשונה שלהם תוחב אלכס את ידיו בכיסי המכנס. שבוע שלם חלף מאז אותה שיחה בחדרו. גייל מתרשמת שמצבו משתפר ככל שהזמן חולף. צ'ארלי, בעצה אחת עם הארי פוטר, החליט שלא לדחוק באלכס לשוב אל טירת הוגוורטס. ("עד שנרגיע את אברקרומבי. הרמיוני ואני ננסה להחתים את משרד הקסמים על צו הרחקה לשושואיסטים, אבל בינתיים...")

"יש מספיק כסף למורים פרטיים," אמר לגייל בשיחת הפלו ביום למחרת. פניו ריצדו בלהבות, שקיות שחורות תחת עיניו.

גייל בולעת את רוקה, נזכרת באחיזה האיתנה של ידו. הם לא דיברו על כך, אבל האופן בו נפגשו מבטיהם, הדאגה הגלויה בעיניו של צ'ארלי (החופש הפתאומי לקרוא לו בשמו) רמזו על תמורה.

אלכסנדר, דיווח צ'ארלי, התעורר בפאניקה בלילות האחרונים. גייל ביקשה לראות את אלכס לכמה דקות, לשאול לשלומו. הם מפטפטים זה עם זה משך רבע שעה (תשובות קצרות: כן, בסדר, אולי. משיכות ראש אגביות, מלוות בכתף עולה ויורדת שגייל אינה מסוגלת לראות באמצעות הפלו). צ'ארלי חוזר אל האח והיא מציעה להגדיל את מינון שיקוי השינה של אלכס בארבעה מיליליטרים נוספים.

"אני רוצה אותו בבית, גייל," ממשיך צ'ארלי בכבדות, "אבל אני חושב שהוא מתחיל להתגעגע ללילי. הוא שאל מה שלומה אתמול."

"ומה אמרת?"

"שהוא יכול לשאול את הינשוף שלי."

"...ו-?"

"שום דבר," הוא נאנח, "הוא יצא לשחק עם פדי בשלג. כמה זמן את חושבת שנצטרך להמשיך בזה? אם אלכס רוצה לחזור..."

היא מהרהרת בכך לרגע קצר. "אחרי הפגישה," היא מסכמת, "נחליט ביחד מה עושים."

הפגישה הגיעה. אלכס נראה מרוחק; ככל שהם מתקרבים אל הבית הוא הופך חשדן יותר ויותר. "אני לא רוצה מטפל חדש," קבע בשקט, רק אתמול בערב.

"אנחנו רק בודקים, אלכס. אני אהיה שם במשך כל הפגישה. וגם בזאת שאחריה. כמה זמן שתצטרך."

הוא הרים אליה מבט אפור כהה, העביר אותו אל צ'ארלי. אלכס נראה מוטרד מן השינוי הפתאומי. מהבעות פניו היא מסיקה כי הוא מבולבל, מעט פגוע. הוא לא רוצה שינוי. הוא וודאי חושב כי גייל היא זאת שהעלתה את ההצעה על השולחן משיקולים אישיים (הוא אינו טועה). צ'ארלי לעולם לא ירצה להחליף אותה. הוא מרגיש נבגד, שגייל - מכל האנשים - רוצה להחליף אותו. זו התחושה האחרונה שהיא רוצה לנטוע בו.

"אלכס," היא התיישבה על ספה לצידו, לוקחת את ידו בידה. "תסתכל עלי," היא אומרת ברוך, כאילו הוא שוב בן שש וזאת הפעם הראשונה שהיא מציגה בפניו את ההגיגית. "אני לא מפסיקה לטפל בך בשלב הזה, או בזמן הקרוב. אני וצ'ארלי החלטנו ביחד שצורה שונה של פגישות יכולה להיות שינוי חיובי, אני אפילו חושבת שהיא תמצא חן בענייך."

הוא משפיל את עיניו.

"אני גם לא אפסיק לראות אותך, עדיין נמשיך לבקר זה את זה בכל פעם שתרצה לדבר. אני גם אקפוץ לכאן כמה פעמים..."

"אולי יותר מבדרך כלל-"

היא נועצת בצ'ארלי מבט חד. אלכס מרים את עיניו, מעביר את מבטו לגייל.

"אני מבטיחה, אלכס. דאקי אדיר, הוא היה הפרופסור שלי באוניברסיטה. אני פשוט מפחדת להרוס לך את ההפתעה... דאקי, ובכן... אתה צריך לראות כדי להבין."

צ'ארלי העלה על פניו חיוך מעודד, מושך כתף. אלכס הסכים להשתכנע בחוסר רצון.

כעת הוא צועד אל הבית מאחורי צ'ארלי וגייל, מציץ בשלט המצהיר כי אין כניסה לזרים, זהירות מפולות וגרפיטי מכוער במיוחד של גולגולת. אלכס מאט את צעדיו אך אינו עוצר. זהירות אופיינית, נימוסים וצייתנות שאפיינו אותו בגילאים מוקדמים יותר. הם נכנסים אל השטח ואלכס ממצמץ נוכח זוג חדי הקרן. הוא נעצר, בוהה. צ'ארלי פותח את פיו לזרז אותו אך גייל מהסה אותו במבט חד. חולפות שתי דקות מלאות לפני שאלכס מחליט לעשות צעד נוסף קדימה.

"ממשיכים?" היא לובשת את חיוכה החם ביותר. אלכס מהנהן קצרות, מגביר את קצב צעדיו וכעת הולך לצידה. צ'ארלי נראה מעודד.

הם חולפים על פני היפוגריף מנמנם ואחריו על פני ארנבת צחורה המקפצת סביב רגליו של אלכס. נדמה לגייל כי הוא מנסה לעכל את הכל בבת אחת, לשאוב הכל פנימה ולהכיל. הוא הופך סקרן – סקרנות היא סימן טוב. צ'ארלי פוסע לצידה בנינוחות, מחייך אל גייל כשהיא סורקת את פניו, אחר מחזירה אותו קדימה אל השביל.

שלוש נקישות קצרות מצידו של צ'ארלי, "כבר מגיע, כבר מגיע, הרסט- חתול רע! זוז מכאן... בטלן!" והדלת נפתחת. אלכסנדר בוהה, אם כי לא בחוצפה, ואז נכנס פנימה בחשדנות כשדאקי מזמין את כולם אל תוך בית האבן. המעבר מן הטרקלין הקטן לחדר הפגישות מתנהל על מי מנוחות: דאקי מזמין את אלכס לחדר, הוא, צ'ארלי וגייל מדברים ביניהם ואז מתיישבים כולם יחד על הספה הירוקה בחדר רחב הידיים – פעם מחסן – שבאחורי הבית.

"אז," סופק דאקי את ידיו, מבט ערמומי מרצד בעיניו הכחולות, "מתחילים?"

אלכסנדר מהנהן בחיוב, עיניו מתרחבות באימה כאשר אחד החתולים מזנק לחיקו.

"הו, הרסט מחבב אותך," אומר דאקי בחיוך, צוחק לעצמו. "כמה נחמד. אז, אלכסנדר נערי, מה שלומך?"

"בסדר," ממלמל אלכס, מתוח כמו חוט, בוהה בגוש הפרווה רגע ארוך. הוא שולח את ידו בזהירות, חרד למראה, ומנסה לדחוף את החתול. משימה מורכבת: הרסט מסרב לזוז.

"אתה לא מחבב את הרסט?" שואל צ'ארלי בדאגה. גייל מסמנת לו להירגע, מצווה עליו להיראות מעודד ולא מודאג.

"שום דבר אישי," פוסק אלכס, מרים את עיניו האפורות אל דאקי. שותק. "אני פשוט לא אוהב חתולים."

דאקי מרים גבה. "באמת? כי רוב האנשים שלא אוהבים חתולים פשוט לא מכירים חתולים." הוא רוכן, מרים את הרסט ומניח אותו על הדום עור נמוך. "למה שלא תנסה ללטף אותו?"

"הוא לא ינשוך אותי?" אלכס נראה מסופק.

דאקי מעביר את אצבעותיו בפרוותו האפורה של הרסט. "למה שלא תנסה ותראה."

"אני לא חושב שאני רוצה. חתולים נושכים."

"באמת? מתי בפעם האחרונה נשך אותך חתול?"

אלכס מושך בכתפיו. "אני לא זוכר. אבל הם לא צפויים. למישהי אצלנו יש חתול. לפעמים הוא קופץ ונושך כשמנסים ללטף אותו."

"אמ-הממ. אתה יודע למה זה?"

"כי הוא חתול."

דאקי צוחק. צחוק עמוק ולבבי שמתגלגל ממעמקי חזהו. "מי שניסה ללטף את החתול הזה כנראה לא מכיר חתולים. הנה, תסתכל על הרסט-"

אלכס מציית באי-רצון.

"אתה רואה איך הוא שרוע על הברכיים שלי, בטלן שכמותו. הוא נראה כמו בלון שכל האוויר יצא ממנו, רפוי לגמרי - תסתכל על העיניים שלו – עצומות, נכון? והאוזניים כשאני מלטף לו את הראש – מוטות לאחור. זה חתול רגוע. אתה יכול לעשות איתו כמעט כל מה שאתה רוצה."

אלכס מרים גבה.

"בוא, לטף לו את הראש- הרסט יעריך את זה מאוד."

גייל צופה באלכס מושיט את ידו בחשש, עיניו נודדות לסירוגין בין דאקי לבין החתול המתפרקד. הוא מניח את ידו על הראש המשולש, נוגע-לא-נוגע בקודקוד הפרוותי, ואז מלטף בעדינות.

"רואה?" מהמהם דאקי. "הרסט עצלן מכדי לקום ולשרוט אותך."

"זה מה שאנחנו הולכים לעשות כל הפגישה? לדבר על החתול שלך?"

גייל כובשת חיוך (היא צופה בצ'ארלי, מתלבט בין אי-נוחות ושעשוע, ומחליפה חיוך עם דאקי, שנדמה לגחך מתחת לשפמו).

"אני יכול לחשוב על נושאים הרבה פחות מעניינים מהחתול שלי," פוסק דאקי. "למה שלא תספר לי קצת על עצמך, אלכסנדר שלא אוהב חתולים?"

~

גייל מניחה את התיק שלה על השטיח, מתפנה להרעיף על לדה חיבוקים ודגדוגים, אחר נאנחת בתשישות, מניחה לעצמה להיות מנוצחת. לדה מתיישבת לפניה ומלקקת כל חלקת עור חשופה מצווארה. "לדה, זה מדגדג...!" היא מוחה, אך מלטפת את הכלבה מאחורי אוזניה.

השיחה התנהלה על מי מנוחות: דאקי ואלכסנדר שוחחו בנעימים, צ'ארלי נדמה מרוצה מהשתלשלות העניינים (להוציא את הרגעים בהם העיר אלכס על החתולים) וגייל הקשיבה בעניין. אלכס ציין כי "הוא זקן נחמד" בסוף הפגישה, אחר רכן ללטף את הכלב האפור שליווה אותו עד לסוף השביל.

לאחר שנעלמו השניים באמצעות מטבע מוגלגי חזרה גייל אל בית האבן. "ילד חכם," הנהן דאקי, "נאמן, ללא ספק. ראית איך הוא ליטף בסוף את ג'וזף? שום היסוס, פשוט שלח את היד! וזה רק אחרי חצי ליקוק במהלך הפגישה. הוא עדיין לא מחבב את הרסט, חוששני."

גייל התפתתה לצחוק, אך הסתפקה בחיוך בלבד. דאקי היה קשור לחתולים בכל מאודו.

"אולי הגרגורים... ידעת שיש אנשים עם פוביה מגרגורים?"

"אולי הוא פשוט לא טיפוס של חתולים," הציעה גייל.

"שטויות. האנשים היחידים שלא אוהבים חתולים הם אנשים שלא מכירים חתולים."

"בסדר, דאקי."

הפסיכומאג הזקן הרצין לפתע. "המלחמה עשתה דברים נוראים להרבה אנשים."

גייל קמטה את מצחה. "אני יודעת."

"הוא ילד טוב, אני שמח שהבאת אותו אלי."

"אני פשוט-"

דאקי נאנח. הוא הושיט את ידו, מושך אותה אליו בחצי-חיבוק. "אני יודע, ילדונת. זה בסדר לרצות להיות מאושרת. וזה בסדר לרצות דברים גם בשביל עצמך."

"אבל אלכס-"

"צריך לבוא קודם?" דאקי הנהן. "אלכס צריך ללמוד שהדברים נתונים לשליטתו רק עד גבול מסוים. את לימדת אותו במה הוא יכול לשלוט, במי הוא יכול לתת אמון, מתי הוא יכול לסגת- מתי הוא צריך להיות בשליטה. עכשיו הוא צריך ללמוד שהוא לא יכול תמיד להיות בשליטה. לא אם הוא רוצה להיות מאושר."

גייל העניקה לו חצי חיוך.

ניצוץ זדוני מבזיק בעיניו של דאקי. "את יודעת למה אני נותן לחתולים להסתובב ולהציק למטופלים כמו אלכס?"

גייל הרימה גבה.

"כי הם  _ באמת  _ לא-צפויים. אף אחד לא יכול להגיד לחתול מה לעשות. אם הוא החליט להתיישב עליך, זה הסוף. אלכס אולי לא טיפוס של חתולים, אבל יש לו הרבה מה ללמוד מהם."

~

היא כמעט מופתעת כשפניו של צ'ארלי מופיעים בפלו שלה (הם הרבו לשוחח בשנה הראשונה: זה היה מקרה מורכב, אלכס סבל מפגיעה עצמית, ביעותי-לילה והתקפי חרדה, וגייל מצאה את עצמה מרגיעה את צ'ארלי פעם אחר פעם. "כן, זה נורמאלי אחרי טראומה כמו שלו. כן, זה צפוי שיהיו לו סיוטים. כן,  _ אלכס יוכל לנהל חיים נורמאליים _ .") השנים כמעט פורחות מזיכרונה – לרגע אחד היא שוב בת שלושים ושלוש, כורעת מול האח במשרד הישן ותוהה על גורלו של צ'ארלי וויזלי, המחפש האגדי של קבוצת גריפינדור. ואז היא ממצמצת והזיכרונות מתמיינים כל אחד למקומו.

גייל מעיפה מבט בשעון הקיר שלה. המחוג הכסוף, המסומן ב-א. ו. מ. מצביע על "שפיר". ("זה שעון פסיכומאגי," הסבירה לאלכס, כששאל לפשר המכשיר המוזר. "הוא מספר לי מה מצבם של המטופלים שלי." עיניו של אלכס נדדו בין הכיתובים השונים.  _ חרדתי. דכאוני. אובדני. באשפוז. בפגישה. שפיר. שמח _ ).

"גייל?" קולו של צ'ארלי גורם לה להתיק את עיניה מהשעון.

"אה- כן." היא מנקה את גרונה. "ערב טוב."

צ'ארלי נראה משועשע. יש לו שיניים לבנות, עקומות מעט, קבועות בתוך חיוך עם גומות. "ערב מצוין." הוא מהסס לרגע, ואז ממשיך, "תקשיבי, הפגישה הבאה של אלכס עם פרופסור דאקוורט היא רק ביום שלישי. אני רוצה לראות אותך קודם."

היא מסמיקה. "אני לא חושבת-"

"-שזה רעיון טוב? אני יודע. הגעתי מוכן." עיניו הכהות מתנוצצות בעליזות. "מה דעתך על יום שבת בבוקר? סיור בשמורת הדרקונים הלאומית של רומניה."

"זה תמיד עובד לך עם בנות?"

"מומחה לא מגלה את סודות המקצוע."

"יש לי כלבה," היא מתרצת. "אני לא יכולה לעזוב אותה לכל כך הרבה זמן."

"את משאירה אותה לבד כל יום כשאת הולכת לעבודה."

גייל מתלבטת. "אני לא יודעת אם אלכס... צ'ארלי, זה גיל מורכב. אני לא בטוחה איך הוא יקבל את זה."

"אלכס שואל אותי מאז גיל שבע אם אני מתכוון להתחתן איתך." הוא אומר את הדברים בהומור, אך ארשת פניו משדרת כי כוונתו להרגיע אותה.

חיוך קצר עולה על שפתיה. "מה אתה אומר לו?"

"שעדיין לא אמרת לי כן."

גייל צוחקת. סומק פורח בלחייה והיא מרגישה צעירה וחסרת-דאגות כפי שלא הרגישה קרוב לעשרים שנה. היא שוקלת לומר לו כן. היא רוצה לומר לו כן. "אני אבוא, בתנאי שתתנהג יפה."

"אני אהיה ג'נטלמן למופת. ואלכסנדר יהיה שם כדי לשמור עליך. תהיה שם שמורה שלמה של דרקונים כדי לשמור עלי." צ'ארלי מרצין לרגע. "את יפה כשאת מחייכת. את צריכה לחייך יותר."

היא מושכת בכתפיה, מסמיקה (הו, מרלין. עברו שנים רבות כל כך מאז עשתה את זה. מה הייתה אנג'לה אומרת?  _ אני תמיד יפה? אתה גורם לי לחייך? _ אדי אמר ש"את הנערה הכי יפה בהפלפאף, הכי יפה בהוגוורטס והכי יפה בכל אנגליה," והם הביטו זה בזו והתגלגלו מצחוק).

"למתי לכוון לך את מפתח המעבר?"

"אממ... תשע? עשר?"

"אני קם בשש. להאכיל את הדרקונים שלא יכולים לצוד בעצמם. אז אם את רוצה להצטרף אלינו לארוחת בוקר בתשע, זה יהיה נפלא."

גייל מהנהנת.

"אותו מקום, בתשע?"

"אממ, כן."

"מצוין. אני כבר מחכה לראות אותך." ולאחר מחשבה; "תלבשי משהו חם!"

הפרפרים בבטנה, אלה שנדמה כי גוועו ומתו, מתעוררים לחיים.

~

לדה, שמריחה את ההתרגשות באוויר, מתרוצצת סביבה במעגלים מרגע שהיא מתעוררת בבוקר. היא עוקבת אחריה לתוך חדר השינה, מגרדת את רגלה בבקשות לליטופים כשהיא מנסה להחליט מה ללבוש, ואז מייללת רגעים לפני שגייל יוצאת מהבית.

"אני לא נוטשת אותך," מבטיחה גייל, כורעת על מנת לחבק את לדה. הכלבה נועצת בה זוג עיניים נבונות, מאשימות. "אני הולכת וחוזרת."

לדה נובחת בעצב.

היא נושקת לפרוותה השחורה של הכלבה, מוסיפה גירוד קל מאחורי האוזן ומתעתקת אל תחנת המפתחות הקרובה. קצת בירוקרטיה, אישורים קסומים קבועים (ג'ונה השומר מברך אותה לשלום בחיוך) ותוך דקות ספורות היא כבר אוחזת בעט הכדורי שממתין לה במקום.

שלוש... שתיים... אחת. המשיכה המוכרת בבטנה, שלוש שניות של עצימת עיניים וברגע הבא היא כבר עומדת על אדמת רומניה, מוקפת אשוחים עטורי שלג. גייל שולפת את כובע הצמר (צ' צהוב על פסים ירוקים וכתומים. בחירת הצבעים גורמת לה לחייך), מושכת אותו על ראשה ומהדקת את צעיף האנגורה התכלכל.

"אני מקצועית," הסבירה פעם לאבא, "אני צריכה להיראות מתוקתקת." ואבא רק גרד את פדחתו והתלונן ש"אמא שלך אף פעם לא הייתה כזו." (עמוק בפנים, גייל חושדת כי המציאה לעצמה מושגים פרטיים של נשיות: פיקטיביים, מגזיניים. נשיות המבוססת על גיליונות הכרום של  _ למכשפה _ , ולא על אמא אמיתית, שהראתה לה כיצד לפעול ואיך להתנהג).

שריקת מטאטא במרחק מסמנת את הקץ להרהוריה. צ'ארלי, על הנימבוס המיושן של השמורה הלאומית, מנופף לה לשלום בעודו מנמיך לעבר הקרקע. גייל מחייכת, משיבה לו נפנוף, וצוחקת כשהוא נעצר לרגע לחלץ את פניו מתוך צעיף עבה.

"מינוס תשע מעלות," הכריז צ'ארלי. "השמורה באיסלנד גרועה יותר, כמובן. הם מחזיקים שם דרקונים אקזוטיים שאוהבים קור..."

גייל עטתה הבעת פלצות.

הוא צחק. "ידעת שדרקונים איסלנדיים מתרחצים במי-קרח?"

"לא. לא היה לי מושג."

"הסיבה היחידה שהם כאן היא התפרצות הר הגעש באלפיים ועשר. האפר הוולקאני מזיק לריאות שלהם. חלק שוקמו בגרנלנד, אבל השלישייה שלנו... טוב, הם התאקלמו באופן מוצלח מהצפוי."

גייל חייכה. "אני רואה שלא הבאת לי מטאטא."

הוא נראה אשם מעט. "הזנבקרנית התעללה קצת במטאטא הרגיל שלי. לא משהו יוצא דופן- היא יורקת יותר עשן מאש בזמן האחרון, אבל כשיוצא משם אש... בעקרון צריך להחליף חלק מהסיבים בזנב. קיוויתי שלא יהיה לך אכפת."

"לא, לא, זה בסדר גמור-" גייל מחייכת, מסמיקה קלות כשצ'ארלי מנחה אותה לעלות לפניו על המטאטא (הוא לא אומר "אני רוצה לחבק אותך", והיא לא אומרת "אבל לפני שבוע-", אך המילים מהדהדות ביניהם). הוא כורך את ידו סביבה, ידו השנייה על צוואר המטאטא, והם מזנקים לתוך האוויר הקפוא. פתיתי שלג מסתחררים סביבה, רוח כפורית מבדרת את הקווצות שחמקו מכובע הצמר. כשנהרג אדי קיצרה את שיערה (אולי משום שאהב אותו כל כך). בשנים האחרונות, הניחה לו לגדול שוב.

"סוף כל סוף את נראית כמו אישה," אישר אבא, וגייל צחקה ונישקה ללחיו. אולי רק כעת העזה להודות כי בסתר לבה, הרגישה שוב כמו אישה.

היא לא בטוחה מה לומר כאשר הם נעצרים מול הבקתה. מאז התואר, עמדו חייה בסימן של בחינה עצמית וגייל נוכחת כי המודעות היתירה הפכה אותה מופנמת. מכילה ובולעת במקום להטיח ולהפוך; כמו כיב המאכל את הגוף מבפנים. צ'ארלי, צעד וחצי לפניה, מרים גבה, אחר מציע לה את זרועו. גייל מחייכת, נוחה להתרצות, ומשלבת את ידה בשלו.

"אז איך עובר עליכם הבוקר?"

"כרגיל, אני מניח." צ'ארלי מפזר את השלג שנערם על המרפסת בנפנוף זריז של שרביטו. "השעות בשמורה לא הכי נוחות- צריך לעבוד עם הדרקונים והם לא ממש מעוניינים בשטויות של בני אדם-" הוא פותח את דלת העץ הכבדה. "תשכחי ממודרניזציה, משעון חורף ושעון קיץ. מבחינתם כשעולה השמש זה בוקר וכשיש חושך זה לילה - אלכס! יש לנו אורחת!"

אלכס, שמשגיח על סיר ברזל שניצב מעל הלהבות, מסתובב ומעניק לגייל חיוך מהיר. "בוקר טוב, גייל."

"בוקר טוב, אלכסנדר."

"אז..." היא פושטת את כפפותיה, "מה יש לארוחת הבוקר?"

""יש לנו... ירקות חתוכים, וגבינות, ו _ אין  _ לנו בייקון - תודה לאלכס, על זה," היא שומעת את הריטון המשועשע בקולו של צ'ארלי ומחייכת, "וכרגע הוא מכין ממליגה-"

"ממליגה?"

"זאת דייסה מקמח תירס," מנדב אלכס כשצ'ארלי מסתבך עם התיאור המדויק. "צ'ארלי תמיד מקלקל אותה."

"באמת?" היא מלכסנת מבט משועשע אל צ'ארלי.

"הוא טוען שאני שורף אותה-"

"-כי אתה שורף אותה," אומר אלכס בפשטות.

"היי!"

אלכס מתעלם ממנו. הוא טובל כף עץ בסיר, מוציא מעט דייסה ונושף עליה בזהירות. "הנה, תטעמי-"

"הו, אמ- אף פעם לא אכלתי ממליגה." היא מביטה בנוזל הזהוב שבתוך הכף.

"זה כמו פולנטה," אומר צ'ארלי. "רק רומני."

"גם לא פולנטה," מחייכת גייל בהתנצלות. "אני מגיעה ממשפחה מאוד בריטית."

"אני טועם כל מה שהוא מבשל," אומר צ'ארלי, ואלכס עוטה הבעה שיש בה יותר משמץ שביעות רצון. המטפלת שבה מבחינה כי הוא נראה מאושש. שמח יותר.

גייל צוחקת. הפור נפל והיא מקרבת את הכף לשפתיה. "ממ-המ-" הדייסה חמה, מלוחה-מתוקה על לשונה. "זה מעניין."

"אוכלים את זה עם גבינה ושמנת," אומר אלכס.

צ'ארלי מהנהן. "זה טעם נרכש. אבל מתרגלים מהר. אלכס מת על זה."

אלכסנדר, שמוריד את הסיר מהאש ומוזג ממליגה לקערות, מסרב לכבד אותו בתגובה. "תספר לה מה פדי עשה."

"ספר לה אתה, זה הדרקון שלך. את מוזמנת לשבת-" אומר צ'ארלי, ואז מנקה את גרונו וממהר למשוך עבורה כיסא. "עלמתי-"

היא מחייכת ומטלטלת את ראשה. "אין צורך-"

"אמא שלי דאגה שאהיה ג'נטלמן."

גייל מתיישבת במקומה.

"הממליגה שלךְ," מכריז צ'ארלי ומניח לפניה קערת חרס סדוקה מעט, גדושה בדייסה.

"איפה המיץ?" המיץ שואל אלכס, שבדיוק מסיים למזוג דייסה לקערות.

"בדלת של המקרר."

אלכס מהמהם, רוכן לפשפש במקרר. גייל וצ'ארלי מחליפים מבטים, אך ממהרים להשפיל את עיניהם בעת שאלכס שב לשולחן עם בקבוק מים וקרטון של נקטר תפוזים.

אלכס מסתכל על צ'ארלי. השניים מחליפים מבט, צ'ארלי מאותת מסר שגייל מפרשת כ- _ שתוק _ , ואלכס משיב ב- _ הא, אמרתי לך  _ דומם.

כך, לפתע פתאום נוכחת גייל שהיא נהנית ומשועשעת; מחכה בקוצר רוח להמשך הביקור אך רוצה שהרגע ימשך, יתקפל לתוך עצמו ולא יסתיים לעולם.

"אז למה שלא תספר לי מה פדי עשה היום, אלכס?"

אלכסנדר מנקה את גרונו, מניח את הכף לצד הצלחת, ומתכונן לחלוק עמה את עלילותיו של פדי דרקון המחמד.

~

אחרי ארוחת הבוקר, יוצאים היא וצ'ארלי לביקור בשמורה. אלכס, שקוע בכרך עבה של "כשפומטיקה וטריגונומנסיה – III" אומר שלום מנומס לפני שהוא שב ונעלם מאחורי הספר הענקי.

חלק מהדרקונים, מסביר צ'ארלי, מנצלים את החודשים הקרים ביותר של השנה כדי לשקוע בתרדמת חורף ולאגור כוחות. הצפוניים ביניהם, מאידך, נסוגים למערותיהם. להוציא את שלושת הלִינְדוֹורְמז מאיסלנד (הדרקונים הלבנים – משכשכים בעליזות באגם הקפוא – נראו לגייל כמי שמעבירים את זמנם על אי טרופי), נמנעים מרבית הדרקונים מן הקור והשלג.

"אני לוקח אותך למאורה של פדי ואמא שלו," מסביר צ'ארלי. "הם מכירים אותנו, חם שם, ואלכס מוכן להישבע שפדי מסכים להראות לו את האוצר שלו."

"יש לו אוצר? הייתי בטוחה שזה רק מיתוס, העניין עם אגירת אוצרות."

צ'ארלי מגחך לעצמו בשעשוע. "ובכן, לא הייתי קורא לאוצר של פדי 'אוצר' במובן שאנחנו חושבים עליו. את יודעת איך זה שכלב אוסף עצמות וקובר אותן בגינה?"

גייל מביטה בו בתמהיל של ספק ושעשוע.

"דרקונים פועלים פחות או יותר בצורה כזו. אלא שהם לא בדיוק אוספים עצמות. יותר כמו שלדים של מכוניות, זבל תעשייתי של מוגלגים. פעם הם היו אוספים שריונות וכלי נשק. הם כמו עורבים גדולים, באמת. אוהבים כל דבר נוצץ."

גייל מחייכת.

"אלכס אוהב להביא לפדי כל מיני צעצועים להוסיף לאוצר שלו. אנחנו גם צובעים בשבילם גרוטאות ומפזרים בשמורה, שיאספו. זה משמח אותם ונותן להם מה לעשות."

מאורתם של הדרקון ואמו גדולה וחשוכה, מוארת בקלישות על ידי מספר סלעים שחוממו בנשימת האש של פדי וקֶרידוֶון, אמו הענקית. הדרקונית, שמעיפה בהם מבטים ארסיים מתוך עיני לטאה תזזיתיות, רשפה על צ'ארלי, נשפה עננת קיטור על גייל, אחר הפנתה להם את גבה, מתמקמת כנגד הסלעים הרותחים.

גייל מחייכת אל צ'ארלי. "אני לא חושבת שאמא של פדי מחבבת אותי."

"היא סתם לטאה זקנה ומרירה." הוא צוחק. "זה לא רציני. דרקונים הם בדרך כלל לא יצורים ידידותיים. פדי הוא טיפוס נדיר."

היא מתבוננת בפדי המנמנם בקרבת מקום, אד דקיק מסתלסל מנחיריו עם כל נשימה.

"הקשר שלו עם אלכס באמת יוצא דופן."

צ'ארלי, פניו מוארים בקלישות בחשכת המערה, מרים גבה. "זה נכון," הוא מסכים בנימה מחושבת, "אבל אני לא רוצה לדבר על אלכס עכשיו." הוא מביט בה ארוכות.

גייל משפילה את עיניה. הם יושבים בצמידות – המערה אמנם מחוממת היטב, אך הקור שבחוץ נדמה לגרום להם לחפש זה את קרבתו של זה. אצבעותיה של גייל, פרושות כנגד הסלע החמים, נחות סנטימטרים ספורים מכף-ידו. החשכה מקיפה אותם, מופגת רק הודות לסלעים המלוהטים. היא מביטה בצ'ארלי, אחר בכף ידה, ושוב בפדי הדרקון.

גייל בולעת את רוקה כשהוא מכסה את אצבעותיה בכף ידו המחוספסת. "צ'ארלי, אני-" היא מחייכת בעקמומיות. "אני מפחדת."

הוא רוכן, מבריש קווצת שיער סוררת אל מאחורי אוזנה. "זה בסדר. שום דבר רע לא יקרה." הוא נוטל את סנטרה בין אצבע ואגודל, מרים את פניה בעדינות. "אני עומד לנשק אותך עכשיו."

היא מהנהנת.

שפתיו של צ'ארלי מברישות את פיה בעדינות, נוגעות בקושי ונסוגות. גייל עוצמת את עיניה, שוקעת לעבר הנשיקה, ומניחה לצ'ארלי לחפון את לחייה בכף ידו. לשונו מלחלחת את שפתיה והיא מקבלת בברכה את הפולש הזר, מפשקת את פיה ומאפשרת לו להעמיק את נשיקתם.

הם מתנשקים ואז מתנשקים שוב- אצבעותיו של צ'ארלי משחקות בשערותיה, באמרת הסוודר, מרחפות מעל העיקול החיוור של צווארה. לרגע, נדמה לה כי היא שוקעת: נמסה לתוך החום היציב של גופו, נגד המגע המאשש של אצבעותיו.  _ כל כך הרבה זמן... _

"אני יודע שמעניין לך ואת עושה דברים טובים," אומר אבא, "אבל את לא מאושרת."

_ אני מאושרת, אבא, _ היא חושבת ללא קול.  _ אני מאושרת _ . לראשונה זה שבע-עשרה שנים היא עוצמת את עיניה ומפסיקה לחשוב.

~

השומר המשופם בבית הקברות כבר מכיר אותה בשמה. הוא מהמהם "בוקר טוב" חטוף, מניד בראשו ושב לעיין במדור התשבצים של עיתון סוף השבוע. גייל מברכת אותו לשלום וחולפת על פניו.

מזג האוויר הנאה הפשיר את תלוליות השלג למי קרח עכורים. מישהו פיזר מלח על שבילי העפר וגם הוא נבלע בשלוליות. המצבה המוכרת, נחבאת למחצה בין עצי אורן כפופים, נגלית לעיניה כעבור מספר דקות הליכה.

"היי אדי."

גייל זוכרת את עצמה בגיל שבע, שואלת לאן הולכים המתים והיכן נמצאת אמא אם היא "לא כאן איתנו". אן פיהקה במיטה הסמוכה ואבא קימט את מצחו, מנסה להחליט כיצד ישיב לשאלתה.

"אמא שלכן בשמים," הסביר אבא. "היא מסתכלת עליכן מלמעלה ואוהבת אתכן מאוד."

גייל הצעירה התבוננה בכוכבים שנשקפו בעד החלון ותהתה מי מהם הוא אמא. האם היא יכולה לשמוע אותה ממרחק כה רב. שנים לאחר מכן היא מחליקה על קפלי מעילה ורוכנת להניח זר טרי של פרחי בר על קברו של אדי המת.

היא מכשפת שמיכה חסינת מים, מחממת אותה ומתיישבת על הדשא הקפוא. לא מרוצה, היא מסדרת את הזר שוב, סנטימטר נוסף ימינה. גייל נעצרת, שולפת ממחטה ומנגבת את עיניה. לו היה זה סרט, הייתה אומרת לקברו הדומם של אדי כי הייתה עסוקה מעט בזמן האחרון. שהיא עשויה להמשיך להיות עסוקה. גייל פורשת את הממחטה, מקפלת ושוב פורשת אותה. ברגעים כאלו היא מרגישה כפייתית במיוחד, אספנית אובססיבית של צורות וסמלים כתחליף למשמעות אמיתית. אדי לא היה שם עוד, אבל גייל הווארדס היתומה המשיכה לדבר אל קברו מתוך בדידות משוועת.

_ אני לא יכולה להמשיך לחשוב עליך, _ היא מהרהרת ללא קול. הרוח הנושבת בין המחטים בוכה בעצב. גייל ממצמצת את דמעותיה, נושכת את שפתיה, אחר ממשיכה.

"אני לא אפסיק לבקר, אבל-" אצבעותיה רועדות לרגע כשהיא פותחת את סוגר השרשרת, מחליקה את עיגול הזהב הדקיק אל כף ידה. הם נישאו ביום בהיר של סוף הקיץ: אבא נראה הלום רעם, דיני הסתובבה בשמלת השושבינה שלה ופיזרה יותר מדי פרחים ואמו של אדי דיברה יותר מדי, שתתה יותר מדי ואז בכתה על כתפה של גייל, מתייפחת ש"אתם כל כך צעירים!"

גייל מחייכת מעט נוכח הזיכרון.

היא מגלגלת את הטבעת בין אצבע לאגודל, מנשקת לה ומניחה אותה על שמו של אדי. בראשה, נדמית יללת הרוח לקינה עתיקה. חישוק הזהב נעלם תחת השם, כאילו דוהה כלל שגייל מוסיפה להסתכל בו. היא ממצמצת את דמעותיה, מביטה אל שמיי פברואר הבהירים.

"אני אוהבת אותך." היא אומרת בקול רועד.

הרוח משיבה לה בליטוף נעים, פחות קר. גייל מושכת באפה, קמה על רגליה.

הרוח מלווה אותה בשריקה חרישית.

~

ביום ראשון מגיע צו חתום ומאושר על ידי ממשלת צרפת. אלכסנדר דראקו מאלפוי הוא אזרח הרפובליקה הצרפתית ונמצא תחת הגנתה. כל פגיעה בו או בזכויותיו תתפרש כפגיעה במשרד הקסמים הצרפתי ותלווה בצעדים מיידיים. גייל טומנת את המעטפה בידיו של אלכס, מחבקת אותו לפרידה. שלושה העתקים כבר נשלחו מאז הבוקר (לראש מחלקת המסתורין, למנהלת בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות ולשר הקסמים בכבודו ובעצמו).

הרכבת שורקת וגשם מתחיל לטפטף. דאקי מכשף מטריה ירוקה, רחבה מספיק על מנת לעטוף את כולם. אלכס נפרד ממנו בנימוס, גם מהרסט (החתול ממהר להצטנף לכדור תחת גלימתו של הישיש עם טיפת הגשם הראשונה).

"להתראות גייל," הוא מחייך חצי חיוך. עיניים אפורות, גדולות, תלויות בה בחיבה. היא מנשקת ללחיו, מאחלת לו נסיעה נעימה.

צ'ארלי נאנח בכבדות, מאמץ את הנער לחיבוק מוחץ. "צ'ארלי, באמת..." הוא מגלגל עיניים. "אני משאיר אותך עם גייל. אתה תהיה בסדר."

דאקי מחייך לעברה של גייל חיוך זדוני, גייל מחייכת בחזרה חיוך חלש.

"תשמור על עצמך, כן?" הוא משביע אותו.

אלכסנדר מהנהן, אחר מטפס על הקרון. צ'ארלי מרחיף פנימה את המזוודה והרכבת מתחילה לנוע. שריקתה המוכרת של ההוגוורטס אקספרס ממלאת את אוזנייה שעה שאלכס מנופף קצרות ואז נעלם בתוך התא. צ'ארלי מניח יד על מותנה, מאמץ אותה אליו ומשעין את ראשו כנגד קודקודה של גייל.

"אני דואג," הוא אומר, צופה במבט מוטרד אל האופק.

"אני יודעת," היא מהנהנת, "אבל יש לנו צו, ואת הארי פוטר לצידנו."

"וגם את מרלין," מוסיף דאקי. "והרסט."

צ'ארלי לא משיב. היא נזכרת בו לפני שלוש שנים, עומד בדיוק באותה הנקודה על הרציף ההומה. הוא נשק לקדקודו של הילד הבלונדיני, שולח אותו הרחק-הרחק מרומניה, אלפי קילומטרים מזרועותיו המגוננות. אלכסנדר בן האחת-עשרה נופף בזהירות, עיניו האפורות מלאות בחשש, וגייל החליפה עם צ'ארלי מבט ארוך. כעת היא מניחה לו לעטוף אותה בחיבוקו ולטמון את כף ידו הגדולה בזו שלה.

החתול פולט יללה רמה תחת מעילו של דאקי. גייל משלבת את אצבעותיה באלו של צ'ארלי ומביטה עוד קצת ברכבת המתרחקת, עד שהיא נעלמת בקו האופק.

  
  



End file.
